Do I know you?
by flora1309
Summary: A year ago a family fell apart when the youngest vanished. There has never been heard from him again. Somewhere far away a boy wakes up, no memories from his life before. Living with a group children on a the streets of NY. Someone takes them hostage, someone who says he knows him. But hasn t good plans in his mind.
1. missing

**Disclaimer, I don´t own the Thunderbirds and I never will. Snik.**

**Well this is my new story. There is a big age difference between Alan and the rest because I wanted to keep Alan little but the rest old enough to work with the Thunderbirds. Well Alan is ****11, Gordon 22, Virgil 24, John 26 and Scott is 28.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One year.

Today it was exactly one year ago that my youngest disappeared. Just like that. Gone. School phoned us that he hadn´t show up for the morning classes and nowhere to be found. They contacted the police and a search was started.

His roommate told the police Alan went running every morning and that day simply hadn´t come back.

There was no ransom, no trace, nothing. The ten-year-old Alan was just gone. My little boy, Lucy´s little image, her copy. He was just gone.

After a few months we had to continue with the Thunderbirds. The world is counting on us. But our family had fallen apart. The loss of my youngest has cost me all my five sons.

The now twenty-eight year Scott had left home. His life was now completely focused on the search for his younger brother. That he, by the age difference of seventeen years, always saw more as a son more than as an brother.

The twenty-six year old John hasn´t come down from his space station since they called off the search. When the searches were stopped he went up and only made contact for missions and in case he needs something like food. He never came back home. Three sons are never home.

The twenty-four year old Virgil was only painting. Day in day out. The normal bright colors were changed to dark shades. He locked himself in his room and the only time he came out was when there was a mission.

My second youngest, I can´t find in my heart to call him my youngest. Second youngest son. The twenty-two-year-old Gordon, isn´ t really Gordon. He is swimming around the pool till he passed out from exhaustion. His jokes, his smile that used to sound constantly through the house, was never heard again. The time they chased around the pool like children was over.

It was quiet in this house. Too quiet.

* * *

Somewhere far away from the island a boy woke up. started, like he was having a nightmare before his eyes opened.

Scared he looked around and let out a breath when he recognized his surrounding.

"It was just a nightmare. You´re safe." He whispered before he laid back and closed his eyes again, disappointed. He still hoped that one of the dreams would tell him who he was or where he came from. But all there was pain and blackness.

A small hand grabbed his. "You´re safe." She whispered knowing that he needed comfort and together they fell back to sleep.

* * *

**First chapter is short but I wanted to see if people like it. Well what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Thanks to Mistoffles for correcting a few grammar mistakes.**


	2. Hide out

**Disclaimer,**

"JD can I go outside?" I ran through our hideout and ignored the children who shouted that I wasn´t allowed to run in the hallway. Not that they really cared that I ran and hurt myself but I could knock down the little ones.

I lived here with a total of twenty children and no grown ups. JD was the leader because he was the oldest and the first who had begun this group of runaways.

He ran away from his parents when he was fifteen years old. If I remember correctly something over three years ago. When his dad got drunk, what happens a lot, he had loose hands and his mother couldn´t do anything but curse. One day he had had enough and ran away. Then he started a group for children like him.

Ten other children who lived here had also run away from abusive families. The remaining eight had no one left to take care of them and didn´t want to be separated from the only family members they had left, their brothers or sisters.

"I´m here G." Called JD from a room, I turned around and I ran into the room where he was. He looked up and smiled at me before he turned back to his work. Repairing a chair. "The priest of St. Nicolas church, you know priest Frédérique, has sandwiches waiting for us. Take someone with you, who can help you carry. And you know the rules."

"Yeah I know. Don´t talk to strangers. Take the long way home and make sure you aren´t followed. Be back inside before five." I summed up. "Blah blah. How many times have we been over this?"

"G," sighed JD. "You know I only say this because I don´t want you to get caught." G wasn´t really my name. Nobody could tell me my name. Just over ten months ago JD had found me on the streets. Badly injured and unconscious. Mary, with most medical knowledge, had me patched up. I knew nothing about my life before, not even how I was injured or my name. They called me G for G.I. Joe because I was a fighter. I stayed alive and now I could take JD down if I wanted to.

"I know, but I can handle myself. Can Taylor come with me?" I asked. Taylor was new. Just two weeks ago, he arrived with his younger sister. His parents had just as JD´s parents 'loose hands' but he had his grandmother as a safe haven. When his grandmother died, he took the hand of his seven-year old sister, picked up everything they owned and never looked back. Taylor had become one of my best friends, he was one of the guys, closest to where my age was estimated.

"No. His parents could still be looking for him. Take Els with you. She is here for two months now. CPS and the police should have given up by now. "

"I´ll ask her." And I ran to Els, again ignoring the shouts I shouldn´t run.

Els wanted to go with me and I showed her the way to church. Els was older than me, we think (no one knows how old I was exactly but I looked around ten or eleven. Maybe twelve.) she was a nice and carring person. And I had a close connection with her baby sister.

According to JD and the rest the city was called New York. All over the city we had spots. Adults who want to help us without turning to parents or something. They understood why we run away and tried to help at any point they could. It was not that they approved but they understood us well.

I took the bread from Father Frederique and meat at the butcher, who gave us what he couldn´t sell. At the mall we got some clothes and blankets they gave to us.

After that I went to my favorite place in the whole city. The huge library across the Starbucks. Els watched her eyes out when I led her through the halls filled with books. "Only a few people have been here with me." I said as I opened a book on my lap.

"I never imaged you to be the reading type." She told me fetching a book for herself off the shelf.

"Reading is one of the best things in life. It gives me a kind of peace. I try to come here to read every day for an hour. "

"What book are you reading now?" she asked.

"Something about astronomy by John Tracy. He's normally a really good writer but his latest book is a bit dark for my taste. "

We read an hour in silence before I went to look for the books that I wanted to take to the rest. I gave the I read the books and thanked the lady.

With full bags we walked home, of course with a detour. Side street after side street. When we were sure nobody followed us we crawled under the fence of the old hospital. Once the door was closed, we went to JD to show the stuff.

"Well done, Els thanks for your help, Loes asked for you, something about your homework. And G, please enjoy your FREE time for once." Said JD and Els and I walked out of the room.

Maybe one of the guys was in for a game of football. But Taylor was helping in the small kitchen and the rest of the gang were busy with there own work so I decided to help a hand. Two children had the flu and Mary could probably use the blankets.

"How are they? Can I get you anything?" I asked Ray as I looked worried to the sick eleven year old twins. Their big brother was sitting next to them. The three had arrived here a few weeks before me because they were afraid to be separated after the death of their parents. Car crash.

Ray was almost seventeen and he made sure we were warm at night. Gathering wood in the park and make fire in the fireplace. But now his sisters were ill, his duties were taken over by other children.

"No thanks." He said with a small smile. "There doing much better. Within a few days they are running around."

"Good." I asked and smiled back. "Take care of them."

"Will do. Thanks G. "he said gratefully, and after a nod, I walked out.

A few of the children had permanent jobs here, they were in charge of that department. Mine was to provide stuff (really only because I always went out of here as much as I could. The rest of the leaders were older than fifteen). Derek knew how to cook. Mary was a doctor. JD was in charge of everything. Ray took care of heating. Gwen took care of water supply. Wendy clothing and finally you had Loes for little kids, who taught them how to read and write. The other children helped where they could help. Nobody went outside without the permission of JD.

We were needed each other so we looked after each other.

Now that my tasks was done, I looked for other things that I could do.

"Hey Gwen." I almost ran against the tall blonde boy. He wore a water pitcher who looked heavy. "Can you use any help?"

"Always. JD told me that you had found extra towels so he wants everyone to clean there rooms todat and go on with that tomorrow. That means extra water for cleaning." He emptied the can in the tub and when it was empty, he threw the can in my direction. "Take this and fill the bath. I'll make sure the kitchen has enough water."

During the filling I thought again about my family, or rather the lack of memories of my family.

Everyone here knew why they weren´t at home, everyone except for me. Would there anywhere people wait til I get home because they loved me like the parents of Ray or Els did? Or glad they got rid of me like the parents of JD? Where they dead and I had no one left? Was I alone in the world?

Because I've had family. I was sure of that. Sometimes when I slept I dreamed of four boys and a man. But every time I woke up I didn´t remember what they looked like. I only knew that they were there. They were calling my name but I don´t remember what it was.

Once the tub was filled, dinner was served. I brought Ray and the twins some soup before I ate something myself.

JD told us that he and Loes would do the dishes and we should get some air.

After playing football in the square for an hour, called JD us back in. It was getting dark. Time to go to sleep.

We all shared the same room, filled with old mattresses. I was the first to finish in the bathroom so I crawled into my sleeping bag and waited till the rest returned.

We all went to bed at at the same time, but the elderly were allowed to read for a while, while the little ones went to sleep.

"Loes," said Michael. "Can you tell a story?" A few children looked up. Loes was fantastic at telling stories, as it was snowing and it was cold, we often went to sit by the fireplace and she told the most beautiful stories.

"G can tell beautiful stories." Els whispered. She held Lisa close to her, sharing a bed. "G will you please tell us a story?"

"But Loes…" I started but the mother of the group put her hand on mine.

"Come on G. I know you have wonderful stories in that head of yours. Everyone, lie down. G is going to tell us a bed time story."

JD smiled at me and put his book away. Suddenly, I was aware that everyone was looking at me except the twins and Ray.

In my head several books I had read popped up. But I made a story up.

"Once upon a time there was a Princess named Lisa. She had two best friends living with her in the most beautiful palace. Bella and Fred. One day they wanted to ...

…The dragon was defeated and the five bravest children of the kingdom returned with the three best friends in the world. There was feast for days and the King JD let the eight homeless children live with them in the palace. And off course, they lived a long and happy. The End."

Most of the little ones were asleep by now and I followed there example. Loes kissed my forehead like a real mother and whispered me goodnight.

I closed my eyes. Tomorrow there will be a new day full with new adventures.


	3. brother and enemy s

**Disclaimer,**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I couldn´t believe my own eyes. Tracy The child was right under my nose all this time. I was convinced that he was at least would have died in the gutter from hunger and cold, maybe even from his injuries but he looked better than ever. Cheerful, healthy and well fed.

After I kidnapped the little brat, I wanted to break him before I showed him at his father. But that child just didn´t break. He kept himself strong during the torture and only at the extreme painful things I got a reaction from the boy. He never cried, never begged and only said the words "my brothers will come for me. And you´ll wish you were never born." over and over again. That kid could take pain. I had to give him that but it drove me crazy.

When he escaped, I had hidden for months but no one came to arrest me, Tracy the child was still missing and when they gave up. The performance he was pronounced dead, police made a cold-case of.

And today he almost runs in my arms. Smiles at me sweet and offers his excuses and walked on to a girl who was waiting for him on the corner of the street .

"G, we aren´t allowed to talk to strangers." Said the girl to him with her voice strict.

"I just said sorry Els. JD has taught us to be respectful to other people."Alan laughed it off and they walked away hand in hand.

G, the Tracy boy. He didn´t recognize me, he was never found. He no longer knew who he was. I had to get him back in my hands and this time no stalling or wasting time. I wanted to get the millions. I could already taste the money, I would get from his Daddy.

But I had lost him again.

The next days I have to keep an eye on the neighborhood. He won´t escape me again. Whether he wanted it or not.

**Alan's P.O.V.**

I wanted to go out. I needed it. I can´t stand it if I stayed too long in the same room. It gave me the chills and when I was outside and it was immediately a much better.

This time JD went with me. He hadn´t been outside for some a long time, well if you don´t count the small central square of the building, and he wanted to look around for convenient equipment and other stuff that we might need.

After he made sure the little ones knew that Loes was in charge till he got back and the kids had promised to listen, we were ready to go out the suffocating walls.

Gratefully I breathed the fresh air in. JD looked at me with a small smile before shaking his head and snorting a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I´m asking myself now for a while. Why hate you to be inside for too long? I think that it´s a thing from your past. Still nothing? "

I sighed and shook my head. Every day I was asked that. But no. I still knew nothing.

"Hey, it's okay." JD wrapped an encouraging arm around my shoulder.

"JD I'm almost here for eleven months. The chance that I get my memory back is so small that I´m no longer counting on it. But. I´ve a pretty good life, don´t you think?" I immediately put a smile on. "Thanks to you. I have made my own memories that are completely awesome." He just laughed and walked on.

One of my favorite things to do is to look at people and guess what they do in their daily lives. That lady would be a typical kindergarten teacher. That gentleman could spend all day behind a desk filling out paper work.

I looked across the street and my eyes made contact with those of a man, quite young, brown hair and blue eyes. A overwhelmed pain shot through my head and for a moment I was sitting on a chair.

_"Don´t you ever do that again Sprout! I'm too young to grow gray hairs. What were you thinking, you know you shouldn´t go out alone. Wait till Dad finds out! "He yelled at me. Holding my arm in a death grip._

"'G? Come on." Sounded far away. JD!

"ALAN!" The same voice that had yelled at me in my memories, sounded desperate in the distance.

"Help." I squeaked. Someone, I think JD picked me up, trew me over his shoulder and we ran through the streets.

The man ran after us. "ALAN! COME HERE!" He shouted. That gave me a memory of some a beach.

_I was crying and tried to run away over the loose sand while I was chased by two persons who called after me._

"_ALAN COME HERE!"_

_"ALAN! PLEASE WE NEED TO TALK!"_

"_NO!"_

Hold on G. We almost lost him." Said a voice far away before I fell into a deep black hole full of darkness.

**Scott's P.O.V**.

"Look John. Look at the picture." I was sitting in the living room of our house in New York. Three minutes ago I called John via video phone. He refused to believe that I had seen Alan today. Luckily I was busy with my camera when I saw him and had taken a quick photo.

"Scott, we can´t go on with this the rest of our lives. Alan is gone. We never gonna see him again. We have to accept it. It is time that you come back home to the island. Dad has already lost one son and wife. Does he also have to lose you too?"

"Like you? When was the last time you were on earth? But I'll make you a deal. If you look at the picture and tell me that you´re one hundred percent sure that it's not Alan, I´ll come home. But believe me John. It really was Alan. He looked at me and he had a seizure or something. A boy of a year of eighteen, nineteen picked him up and ran off!"

With a sigh, John typed something into the computer. His eyes widened and he looked at me again. "You ... it ... how ..." he stuttered.

"Should we tell Dad and the rest?" I asked enthusiastically. "How are we going to do it? "Hey Dad, I haven´t spoken to you in a few months but I think I found Alan. He lay on the ground screaming in pain. Then a boy lifted him and ran away with him. I have no idea where he is now. I only know that he´s somewhere in New York, apparently in pain, but at least he´s still alive ..." maybe not the best way to bring it."

"Let me take care of that. If you tell Gordon and Virgil, I'll break the news to Dad."

"Deal." I looked at John begging. "Will you come down? I can use all the help I can get. I don´t know what´s going on and I don´t think I can´t do this on my own."

"I´m coming to NY. We let him down once. This won´t happen a second time. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thunderbirds have to be put on hold for a while. This is much more important."

"Thanks John."

"Don´t thank me, I'm sorry. You needed help and we let you down. I should be thanking you. I gave up on him."

"It´s good little brother. Everything will turn out just fine. Lets make sure that we get Alan home safely."

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"I don´t know," cried a voice full of despair. I think it was JD. "One moment everything was fine. The next moment he lies on the ground, writhing in pain and someone comes storming to us from the other side of the street calling 'Alan'. I just picked him up and run as fast as I could back."

"Could it be his real name?" Asked Ray. "Alan? It fits him. Do you think that the man was his father?"

"No, he was too Young to be G´s dad. More an uncle or cousin if it´s family at all." There was a lot of noise. The voices were getting louder and louder. I moaned. The headache wasn´t going away and the loud voices didn´t help.

"G. Can you open your eyes?" Mary, I think, wiped a cold cloth over my forehead. "Come on. Let me see your baby blue eyes see, I love so much."

With great effort I opened my eyes and looked straight at the faces of the seven ´grown-ups´, Gwen, Derek, Wendy, Mary, Ray, Loes and JD. "Ouch." I muttered, my hand going to my head. "You´re still ugly." That brought a small smile on the lips of the rest.

"We can´t all have those beautiful blue eyes, Golden boy. It´s great having you back." Gwen smiled at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked trying to get up but Mary put her hand on my chest and made me lie down.

"Few hours. The little ones are sleeping. They were worried about you." JD looked at me questioningly, when I winced. "Are you okay? What happened out there?"

"No idea." said I honestly, resting my head on the soft pillows. "I saw that guy and suddenly I got a migraine attack and flashes of... I´m not sure... I think it was images from my past. I think I knew him or something."

"What did you see?" Derek was sitting on the bed on the end of my bed. He handed me some water and aspirin which I gratefully took from him.

I first took some sips before I answered. "First I sat on a chair while he yelled at me that I never should do something ever again, no idea what he was talking about. I would be in trouble if Dad would find out. No idea who my dad is. Then I ran over a beach while the same voice and someone else shouted after me."

"So you know your name?" Loes asked curiously.

"First they called me Sprout or something? Then Alan?"I shrugged my shoulders. "That´s all I know. Do you think they are nice people? Kind? They yelled at me but all parents do that right?" I asked to JD. "But the man sounded angry. What´s going on?"

JD kneeled next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "No idea. But we´ll find out. And until we do, if you really need to go out these walls, I want you to take me or one of the guy´s with you. I prefer that you don´t go out at all but I know that you can´t handle that. So take someone with you and never longer than an hour and you better stay close. Got it? "

I nodded obediently. "Here, you gotta eat something." Derek gave a small cup of soup. "Mary and I will sit with you tonight. You fell and hit your head. So you might have a concussion. This is going to be a long night."

"But I can sleep now, right?" I yawned. Too tired to keep my eyes open, I let them drop.

"Sure. But we´re going to wake you up a few times." Said someone but I didn´t know who it was. I was already sleeping.

* * *

**The Tracy´s and the bad guy know that Alan is in NY. Can Scott convince him that he´s a good guy before Sebastian (I´m really running out of names... I was watching Disney´s the little mermaid when I writing this chapter) gets him?**

**I´ve got some sad news. The next update is going to take some time... I´ve to go back to the hospital ****Monday ****for my next treatment, which is good news for me, but sad for you.**

**I´m going to update Who Are You before I go but I don´t know when I´ll be back. This stupid hospital doesn´t have WIFI so I can´t really update there...**

**Well I just hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. And I´ll update as soon as I get back! **

**xoxox**

**Flora**


	4. They found us!

**Disclaimer,**

**Sebastians P.O.V.**

Yesterday I didn´t have any luck. I hadn´t seen Alan or that girl, Els or something.

But today was my Lucky day. I came across Els, who was walking with another boy about sixteen year old. "Derek, do you think that G is going to be okay? JD said we should leave him be for a few day´s. Why is that?" asked she.

"Yesterday G got a bit of his memory back. That didn´t go very well. JD wants him to take some rest. "

"Does he know his real name now?"

"JD told us that a man called him Alan. And that was the reason for the return of his memory. He doesn´t remember but it could be Alan."

Interesting. The JD sounded like a dad and if someone called him Alan it would probably be someone from the Tracy family. I needed them to be a part of this game.

This time, I made sure I didn´t lose those two.

The two children crawled under a fence and slipped through a door. It was time to call in some back up. No idea how many children where in there and I needed manpower. I knew some people who could use some money and would do anything to get it.

And I must attract the attention of the police, if I wanted the Tracy's attention.

**Alan's P.O.V.**

I couldn´t stay in the same room for longer than a few minutes. Derek and Els were getting groceries in my place for the second time this week. JD and Mary found that I had to stay calm for a few days until the headache had gone away but I couldn´t stay here.

So I found myself on the roof. Nobody would find me here because nobody knows where my secret spots are. I have throughout the house a few places in case I go crazy from the people around me.

Three men came crawling through the secret passage way under the fence. They run from police cars who couldn´t pass through the gate.

I held my breath. They came this way.

I ran as fast as I could down. Shouting that everyone had to hide. JD catched my by both shoulders to stop me. "G calm down! Tell me what's going on. Slowly. Take deep breaths."

"Three men ..." I gasped. "Three men with guns ... they´re coming… here ... They're running from the police ... They´ll discover us here! We gotta hide!" I screamed and tried to pull loose.

JD knew immediately that I wasn´t joking. "Go to the waiting room. Wendy was there with Gwen and four others to repair clothing. Derek is with Els out getting groceries. You and I make ten. Loes is putting the three in bed. I'll get them. Fourteen. Mary, Ray and the twins are in the hospital. That makes eighteen. Where are Taylor and Jason?"

"Soccer… Square... I'll get them." I said still panting.

"Bring everyone to the desk on the second floor." JD ran towards the sleeping chambers. I ran the opposite direction as fast as I could go.

I pushed the doors to the waiting room open without stopping. Six children looked up startled when I stormed in. "JD says that we all have to go straight to the desk of the second floor! Both the police and a few armed men can come in here at any moment." Gwen wanted to ask something but I cut him off. "He´ll be there soon, I have to get Taylor and Jason first."

"Then I'll go with you." I wanted to open my mouth but he immediately shut me down. "No talking back. There is no time for discussions. I´m coming with you. Wendy, you're in charge. Make sure you go as fast as you can to the desk." He ran after me, just a few steps behind. "WENDY NOW!" He called over his shoulder when they didn´t move.

On the square were the thirteen and twelve year old Jason Taylor kicking a ball to the wall. "Inside! Now! Police!" yelled Gwen. That was enough for the two boys to forget the ball and come running to us.

Back inside it was running up two flights of stairs. I was smaller than the rest, and struggled to keep up with them but Gwen grabbed my arm to drag me along while shouting the other two that they had to run faster. Hidden under the desk, I looked around. JD, Loes and the three little ones were the only ones still missing.

The door to the stairs opened. Everyone held his breath, hoping that it was JD and not...

A few shots in the ceiling caused fearful cries around me. "Come out or I'll shoot through the desk and after that I´m going to kill the survivors one by one." A voice said threateningly. "We´ve five of you already in our power. I´m going to give you about three seconds before I shoot. One, two"

Gwen, usually after Loes and JD in charge, looked at Ray who was sitting next to him. He nodded and they raised their hands in the air. "Do not shoot!" Gwen shouted and he rose up. We followed his example.

Before us there were two men with masks and guns in their hands. "Jesus. With how many kids are you?" Muttered the man on the left.

"Twenty children in total but two are out getting groceries." Gwen stepped forward.

"Where are your parents?" Said the left again. "Who´s taking care of you?"

"No one." Snapped Gwen. "JD is in charge, if you mean that. He´s the oldest here. We don´t need parents or grown ups to tell us how to live our lives. We take care of each other."

"Enough Mike. We're not here for their history. You, go standing behind him. Two by two. Don´t try to pull any jokes. A bullet is faster than you guy´s can run." None of us was really scared for his own life. Most had dealt enough with adults and their threats that they didn´t really cared. But we were afraid for the lives of the others. I knew everyone would sacrifice himself to save any of the others, I know I would. Advantage and disadvantage of living with each other.

Taylor took my hand. Gratefully I looked at him and squeezed gently. "Don´t be afraid." Said his eyes.

"It´s going to be okay." I whispered.

"I know. Just don´t… don´t be a hero." He whispered back. "Don´t be stupid."

I nodded and sent him a small smile.

We walked down the stairs. Mary and Ray carried both one of the crying twins and Gwen walked alone in the front.

'Mike' led us into a room where JD and Loes tried to calm down the three. ´The three´ were Fred, Lisa and Bella. They were the youngest here. All three of seven year old and not related. They loved being together and founded a club. ´The awesome three.´

"I want you all to sit against the back wall." Another man who had aimed his gun at JD pointed toward the left wall.

JD took two children by the hand, Loes grabbed Fred´s hand and they joined us. JD sat at one end of the row and I at the other end. My head rested against the left wall, while my back was against the back wall. I was feeling safe in corners, I could see things coming then. No surprises.

"The police knows we keep you hostage here so we´re gonna be here for a while. In the mean time, you can call me Patrick, him Mike and him Bob. We´re going to send a message to the police so they know how much of you kids are here. I want your names, age, family and what you do here. No jokes. If I get the idea that you're lying I'll put a bullet through the head of your two neighbors. You begin." The man pointed his gun to JD and the man called Bob was holding a camera.

JD looked right into Patrick eyes. "My name is JD, I´m eighteen, no biological family but everyone in this room is family to me." That comment earned him a hit with the but of a gun and a remark 'only biological family. "What I do here? I take care of the ones who nobody cares of."

"Bella, I ... I'm al ... almost eight. My big brother is T…Taylor and I help where I can." Stammered the little girl fearful. I looked around, only the three youngest looked afraid. The rest looked to the opposite wall with lips pressed together. I knew they were afraid just like me but didn´t want to show them. JD told us again and again. Fear makes people like him feel strong.

The next was Fred. Who looked with tearfully eyes into the barrel of the gun. "Fr ... Fred, Seven, my big sister's W ... Wendy and my big br ... brother Jason. I…I help. "

"Lisa, Seven. Els is my sister but she's not here, she's getting groceries. I help where I´m needed." The little girl looked scared but her voice was strong.

"Loes, seventeen, I have no family and I take care of the education of these kids here." She was holding on Lisa´s hand and smiled at her reassuringly when the gun went on.

"I'm Gwen, sixteen years, no family and I make sure there is enough water."

"Charles, thirteen, my big brother Derek isn´t here, on a normal day I help him in the kitchen."

"Peter, thirteen, no family and I help with the cleaning."

"Mary, fourteen, no family and I care for the sick, if there are any, if not I help with the cleaning."

"Michael, nine, Claire is my sister and we help where we are needed." The red head hold the hand of Mary and Claire. Everyone was holding hands with the person next to him. Or her.

"Claire, ten and what Michael just said."

"Wendy, fourteen, Jason and Fred are my brothers and I make sure everyone has clothes."

"Ray, sixteen, my sisters are Isa and Esmee and I make sure it´s warm at night."

"Isa, eleven, Jason is my big brother and Esmee is my twin sister. I help anywhere I can help. "

"Esmee, also eleven and Jason and Isa are my brother and sister in blood. I also help where I´m needed."

"Jason, thirteen, Wendy and Fred are blood related and help Ray by keeping the stove warm."

"Taylor, twelve, Bella is my little sister and I often help out in the kitchen."

Patrick stood in front of me and grabbed my hair so I looked him in the eyes. There were cold and black. "I know you." He said with a grin as he pulled me up by my shirt up on my feet. I had to let go of Taylors hand. "But how are you still alive? I thought that you were abducted. So what does a billionaire son Alan Tracy here with some street children? Angry at your Daddy that Daddy didn´t bought you a new toy so you run away?"

**Yeay, I´m back. So I decided to post a new chapter right away. I want to thank all the people for their goodluck wishes. I´m doing great and got even some good news. I´m in remission!**

**I´m going to update Who are you soon. Pinky promise!**

**Xoxo Flora**


	5. I think I know something

**Disclaimer,**

JD stood up. "Let him go." He begged. "He´s just a kid. He has amnesia and has lived here for almost a year under the name G. You get nothing out of him. He knows nothing."

"You knew who he was?" asked Bob curiously.

"No, otherwise we would have searched for his parents." JD tried to walk towards me but was pushed back down by Bob.

"Sit down or your 'G' get a bullet through his pretty little head." He hissed.

"Almost a year ago, you said? So you've never met in your head to go home. I was wondering why I was never caught. " smiled Patrick.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tried to wrestle him of me but I'm just a kid and he was much stronger than me.

"When you ten years old I found you on the schoolyard. I was the one who took you away from home. I wanted something from you, but what I did. You just didn´t talk. When I was about to settle for just ransom paid by Daddy dearest, I wanted to ask you just once. Well, you became unconscious by the third or fourth burn. When I came back into the room, you were gone. "

Everyone held his breath and looked at me. "What are you going to do?" I asked angrily. Even with this new information, I wasn´t scared. Well I was scared but I didn´t let it show.

"I´m going to sent a message to your big brother Scott who is somewhere in this city. Even after a year, he hasn´t given up on you."

Something was wrong with the way Patrick talked. At first he thought I had run away from my family because of a toy, then he said he kidnapped me and now he says that my brother still is searching for me. That didn´t match.

Patrick pushed me back on the ground and my head hit the wall with force. For a moment everything dazzled and then became black.

…

_"Scott?" My head throbbed and suddenly I was in a large living room. "Why isn´t John on my birthday?"_

_"I´ve already told you a million times, Sprout. He's in the space." A teenage boy sank to his knees to lift me up in his arms. "Do you wanna go swimming? Gordo and Virg are doing a water game. I think volleyball."_

_I began to __squirm_ _in his arms_. _"Scotty, I'm six now. You don´t have to carry me."_

_"I know your old enough but I'm just not ready to let go Sprout. Promise me that no matter what happens you always come to me to talk? What ever it is? Don´t run away."_

_"Why do you ask me that?"_

_"A friend of mine, he ... it doesn´t matter Allie. I promise what it is, how bad it is, you can always tell me. If something's bothering you how small or insignificant, you promise to me that you go to me or one of our other brothers. "_

_"I promise Scott." I promised and laid my head on his shoulder. Allowing him to carry me upstairs to change. _

_"Thanks Alan. I love you little bro."_

"_Love you to."_

_..._

_I was kicked, beaten, hot iron was pressed against my chest, everything burned. Electricity water sponges was led through my body. But I didn´t let me know. I will not give in. I'm not crying or whining. I can be as strong as Scott. I closed my eyes and let it come over me. Trying not to make a move or even a sound. _

_It stopped and the pain subsided. The door opened and closed but the expected clicks of the lock didn´t come. I knew that now was my chance. Maybe my only chance to get out alive. _

_At the latch I pulled myself up and stumbled out of the room._

_For the first time in two months I was outside the walls of my cell. I had to find Scott or dad. They will protect me. Please let someone find me. Please._

_I walked down the hall toward the front door._

_Sunlight hurt my eyes. Fresh air burned my longs. And I tried to make sense of my surroundings. I was somewhere in an industrial park. A boy came running towards me. "Hey, what happened to you? Can I help?"_

_"Don´t let them get me. Please I don´t want to go back!" I squeaked and everything went black before my eyes. I felt myself falling and my head came against something. Then I knew nothing._

_..._

"Come on G. Wake up." Taylor sounded scared.

"Mary ..." JD started.

"JD I've said it a few times already. His memory is repairing itself. I don´t know when he wakes up and how much he knows when he does. You just have to have some patience."

"We have to get the little kids out of here. They are a too easy target." Loes sounded nervous. "How is he? By the way are we going to call him Alan or are we staying with G?"

"I don´t know." Sighed Mary. "And that´s the answer to both of your questions."

"G." I muttered and opened my eyes. "Call me G."

"Hey you." JD moved me against a wall up so I sat upright. "How are you? Are you in any pain?"

"Nothing I can´t deal with. Do I want to know why my arm is in a splint?" I looked down and saw several scrapes and bruises.

"They wanted you to look presentable for your father. JD tried to stop them but was hit unconscious." Said Loes. JD looked with sorry eyes.

"That explains the bruise above your eye." I said with a comforting smile. "Thanks for trying."

"Not that it really made a difference." Muttered he soft under his breath.

I looked at the little ones. "Did they?"

"Not a scratch." Whispered Loes. "But they saw the whole thing and are pretty shaken up."

"Has contact been to the outside?" I asked further.

"The police have brought a phone and food in. They wanted to take you and JD outside because you were hurt but they didn´t really want to cooperate." Said Mary. "G, I know you´re hurt but we want to keep everyone together. So we´re going to take you to the rest of the group. We waited until you woke up." I nodded and tried to get up. "You twisted your left ankle so don´t lean on it to much. It can hurt." Warned Mary.

JD picked me up. "That's better, I think. So ... you have a brother?" He asked.

I was put down, against a wall and Lisa crawled right up and snuggled against me. Fred sat on his big sister's lap and Bella with her big brother. Els, her sister, wasn´t here now. Lisa often came to me as Els wasn´t around. I wrapped my right arm around her. Pulling her close.

"I have so many siblings." Laughed while I looked around the group.

"Only biological family." JD imitated Patrick.

"I think I have four brothers. John, Scott, Virgil and ... and ... " I know this. I should know this.

"Gordon." Was there softly through the room. We all looked to Gwen. "Scott is the oldest. Then you have John, Virgil and Gordon. They´re about two years apart from each other. Finally you have the youngest Alan Tracy, child prodigy and famous runner. He disappeared for the first time when he was eight years old, no one knows what happened but a few weeks later he was simply back at school. No explanation. When he was ten, he disappeared again. Since then, there is never heard from him again."

"How?" I began.

"Who wasn´t a fan of Jeff Tracy when he was younger? He is world famous and when I grew up I wanted to be just like him. If you´re really the believed to be dead Alan Tracy ..." The whole group looked back and forth between me and Gwen. "Then that would mean you have a family who is waiting for you. Who loves you, misses you and is hoping that you´ll come back one day. You´ve a family. You can go home."

Lisa crawled closer up against me. "You're not leaving, are you G?. I don´t want you to leave. "

My headache made it difficult to take in everything. Everything sounded familiar and yet like not my life but from a well-known person. Someone close to me.

"I'm going nowhere." I said. "Not without you. Until I'm not sure who I am. I´m not going to live with a bunch of strangers. You´re far from being rid of me. And we can work this out. As long as we work as a team."

"I'm scared." Bella said from Taylor's arms. She crawled further into his shirt.

"We'll find a way to get you out of here." JD looked around the group. "But we have to make some ground rules. Both Alan, Loes and I have experience with this." Surprised, I looked up. JD and Loes? And my experience doesn´t go further than a small flashback with much pain and a really bad escape. "When we say something, you do it immediately. Without question, without protest. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"JD, can I see you. Alone," I asked.

"Sure G. 'JD wanted to lift me but I wanted to walk on my own. Once we were a few steps away from the group JD looked me intently. "You know more than you told us. Don´t you? "

"I remember Patrick. But he called himself Sebastian or something like that. I remember those months when I was with him. I know what is going to happen if he doesn´t get what he wants. That´s all I know. Nothing about my family, nothing about beautiful moments. But now I know what he's capable of and I want the three, and if possible Michael and Claire, out of here. Maybe also the twins. And I have a plan but I don´t know if you´re going to like it."

"What is it."

"It includes you and me playing as live bait, while Loes escapes with the little ones."

* * *

**Alan is playing hero again! I love it when Alan is trying to save everyone and doesn´t care about his own safety XD**

**xoxox Flora**


	6. Small escape

**Disclaimer,**

**Scott's P.O.V.**

Hesitantly I looked at the phone. John would tell Dad but I had to call Gordo and Virg. I hadn´t spoken to those two in months.

"Scott?" There was surprised at the other end of the line. The video went on and the dripping redhead looked at me with disbelieve. I looked at his face, just as John he had bags, he had lost weight and his twinkle eyes were dull.

"Gordie Hey, long time no see. Can you call Virgil to? I would like to speak with both of you at once."

"Jeh, sure." Gordon turned. "Virg! PHONE! "

Virgil looked just like Gordon, just as bad. "Scott," he said in the same tone as Gordon.

"Hey Virg. I ... "

The artist looked at him. "You've left us alone." He whispered. "One year I only heard of you through John. What do you want? "

"I'm sorry." Said Scott against both brothers. "But I'm coming home pretty soon."

"You give up?" Said Gordon with a child's voice so he sounded much younger.

But Virgil looked sharply at him. "No. You found him, didn´t you?" Tears began to form in his eyes. "Has he suffered a lot ..."

"Virg. He has amnesia. But he's still alive. He walks around here somewhere in NY, John knows it already and Brains is collecting him from Thunderbird 5. John comes to me to NY. We´ll do everything to get Alan safely back home."

Gordon sank down on a chair and Virgil had to hold on to his shoulder so he didn´t fall over.

"What?" Gordon whispered. "He's alive? How? "

"It doesn´t matter. I wanted you to know before you hear it somewhere else. John is telling dad when he arrives on earth. "

The two Thunderbirds looked at each other again before they got back to their eldest brother. "We´re coming to you."

* * *

I walk into the tent and immediately everything goes quiet. "Sorry sir. This tent is for authorities only." A small looking man stood up. He hardly reached to my chin.

"My baby brother is in there. My dad is on his way and believe me. Once his plane touches the ground, he wants answers like, how it can be that his youngest son, who he hasn´t seen for a year, has been wandering around the streets on his own for a year and is now being held hostage. I don´t want him to say that nobody from NYPD wants to give me these answers."

"How do you know he's in there?" A man asked.

"Your criminals send us an email with a video in it. Names of children are included within." I gave my Ipad to the small man. John had gotten an email and immediately send it to me. He had just landed on earth and getting his stuff when he opened it.

Unfortunately, Dad and the rest saw it too.

First told seventeen children one by one who they were. Then our youngest was pulled up his feet. "I know you." An evil voice through the speakers. " But how are you still alive? I thought that you were abducted. So what does a billionaire son Alan Tracy here with some street children? Angry at your Daddy that Daddy didn´t bought you a new toy so you run away?"

Another boy who had called himself JD tried to get to Alan. " He´s just a kid. He has amnesia and has lived here for almost a year under the name G. You get nothing out of him. He knows nothing."

"You knew who he was?" Asked someone else.

"No, otherwise we would have searched for his parents." JD was still trying to walk towards Alan. Along the way, he was pushed back.

" Sit down or your 'G' get a bullet through his pretty little head." Someone hissed.

"Almost a year ago, you said? So you've never met in your head to go home. I was wondering why I was never caught."

"What do you mean?" Said Alan as he tried to wrestle himself free.

"When you ten years old I found you on the schoolyard. I was the one who took you away from home. I wanted something from you, but what I did. You just didn´t talk. When I was about to settle for just ransom paid by Daddy dearest, I wanted to ask you just once. Well, you became unconscious by the third or fourth burn. When I came back into the room, you were gone."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Alan furious.

" I´m going to sent a message to your big brother Scott who is somewhere in this city. Even after a year, he hasn´t given up on you."

Alan was pushed against the wall.

The image was black for a second. The next image will be forever written in our memories. Alan who was lying unconscious on the ground and got hit one blow after the other. A SNAP indicated that his arm broken. I couldn´t stand to watch it anymore and pushed it away before the end.

"Do you now understand why I'm here?" I tried to stay calm by taking deep breaths but deep down... "I want my baby brother out of there. And I want him here, in my arms yesterday. "

"We understand your concern, but there is nothing we can do until they make contact with us. As soon as we know more, we let you know." A man in uniform escorted me out.

I've been nice, I´ve been polite but now I take the matter into my own hands.

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"Throughout the hospital I got hideouts for when I just need to be alone. In the toilets just around the corner is hole through the wall. If you pick up the container of the toilet you can go to the central square. From the square you can go in the canteen if you find the secret passageway behind the crates. In the canteen you have an emergency door on the leftside." Loes nodded as she listened to my explanation. First there was some protest but when we pointed out how the kids were scared and the risks, she admitted defeat.

"Run until you reach the police. They will protect you." added JD. "Remember don´t give your own last name. First name doesn´t matter, if they saw the video than they know it all ready. When they bring you to another family, meet me in about two days at the rendezvous point. If I´m not there, leave a message and come back to check frequently. I'll be there as soon as I can with the rest."

"Don´t go to the police. If it is true who my dad is. Go to him. Police won´t listen to children. If my dad is really looking for me. Then he´ll listen. Tell him that sprout is in here. "

"Sprout?" asked Loes

"I think that's my nickname." I said doubtfully. "I think."

Loes hugged us tightly. "G are you sure you can do this." She looked at my ankle and arm. "Maybe it´s bette rif Ray or Gwen went along with JD."

"I discussed it with JD. I know a lot hideouts. And when things go wrong the rest is going to need Gwen and Ray to take the lead." I knew what I was doing and why I had to go. I was worth money in their eyes. The rest didn´t matter if they died. When JD and another "parent" would go, the chance was that there were going to be just a few children left.

"Who are you going to take you Loes?" JD looked at the little ones. "Definitely the three."

"And I hope Michael and Claire." Loes watched the three men at the door. "If we want to do it, we must do it now."

JD cleared his throat and immediately there were three guns pointed at him. "Is there maybe a possibility that a few children can go to the toilet and freshen up. It's bedtime for them and I don´t you want some tired and grumpy kids on your hands."

Loes shot a warning glance at the little ones who were about to protest.

"Bob, you take them. There is a bathroom around the corner. " said Patrick. "Which children?"

"The five youngest. Lisa, Fred, Bella, Michael and Claire. Come let's go guys, get ready for bed." Michael and Claire stood up immediately. They knew better than not listening. Taylor said something to Bella so that she nodded and walked to Loes grabbing her hand. Wendy and Jason got Fred on his feet but Lisa walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I want to stay awake until Els comes home. I'm not tired. " She said tiresome.

"That's not the point right now." I whispered in her ear. "Can you keep a secret?" She nodded at my shirt but didn´t look up. "We're going to fool the cruel men. You can help if you listen carefully to Loes okay? You think it's fun playing pranks?" feeling her nod against my shirt, I gave her over to Loes. "Don´t forget to wash behind your ears." I cried after them once they were out of the door. That was the sign that JD began to count to thirty seconds.

"The rest of you, against the wall." Patrick pointed his weapon at the wall.

There were ten children left. Me and JD not included.

"Thirty." Whispered JD and without warning to the rest I dove on top of Patrick and JD on Mike. I immediately regretted when my arm came between Patrick and me. It took me a while before I realized it was me who cried out. I recovered right away and JD pulled me up. We ran out of the room as fast as we could. Together we pushed Bob out our way.

Patrick was furious. "MIKE KEEP THE REST THERE!" He yelled, and he ran against Bob.

The first part of the plan worked. Bob was angry that we had walked to him and came after us. Followed by Patrick. The little kids in the bathroom were completely forgotten.

we had agreed two to three minutes. At that time they had to succeed to get through the passage, cross the square and getting in the canteen unseen.

"Everything all right?" JD ran with his arm around my waist. He dragged me and a big part of my weight with him. "What happened to your arm?"

"Landed wrong." Growled I between my teeth. Only now I felt that my ankle and ribs were maybe a bit worse than I initially thought. "He's definitely broken. How long are we running?"

"No idea. I'm sorry I should have left you behind, we´re going to be caught and you ... "

"Hey, I came up with the plan. I don´t care if we get caught. If they AAAH." I screamed out. We walked around the corner. Right against someone. My arm that I kept so protective in front of me, was back between me and someone.

"G!" I hear someone shouting. I was caught before my head hit the floor.

"Alan?!" Call someone else and then the black came back.

The last thing I hear was a voice yelling "hands in the air. It's over. Surrender. "


	7. Memory

**Someone asked me via PM why Alan was afraid of closed places. This chapter consist of two lost memories while Alan is unconscious, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer,**

_..._

_"Scotty" I was holding my teddy bear tightly against my chest as I run into the room. "Scotty. Gordon says Mommy isn´t coming back. We never see her again. But Virgil says I see her later and John says that Mommy is an angel. I don´t understand. Where is Mommy? "_

_"Come here Sprout." The twenty year old Scott picked me up. "They all are a little bit right. It´s like, well mommy went to heaven. Sometimes grownups and sometimes children go to sleep and don´t wake up. They fly to. You know peter pan right?"_

_"Went mommy to never-ever-land?"_

_"Yes, something like that. You don´t get bigger or older there. One day, when you're much, much older, you can go there. Then see mommy again."_

_"And Mommy is an fairy? Just like Tinkerbell?"_

_"Yes mom is an fairy. And Gordon is a bit right because mommy can´t come back. But you'll see her again when it´s your time go up. Big brother promise. "_

_"I want to go to Mommy now. I don´t want grow up. I want to play, play with mommy. Then I´ll be Peter Pan and I fly anywhere I want to go."_

_In the corners of Scott´s eyes began tears to fall. "What about me?"_

_"Don´t cry Scotty." I said and with my little thumb I pushed the tears away._

_"We can´t all go. If you go away, I won´t see you for a very long time. And Dad and John, Virgil and Gordon. We´ll miss you too."_

_"I'll miss you too Scotty." I crept closer to him. "But I miss Mommy."_

_"We all do, but we can´t all go to never-ever-land."_

_"No." A butterfly catches my attention and I start to wiggle in his arms._

_"Alan it´s to late to go out." Scott was smiling how it takes a few seconds to change focus completely. "Let´s get your desert."_

_"Ice cream! Are we watch a movie? No Fishing Nemo. Gordon wants to watch it again. I want to watch Peter Pan."_

_"Then we watch peter pan tonight."_

_..._

_I lay on top of a roof. My head resting on a pillow and blanket laying over me. There is something so beautiful about the stars that I can look at those for hours without getting bored._

_"I thought I'd find you here." sounded behind me. John._

_Startled, I turned around. "Hey." I softly greeted my twenty-three-year-old brother, meanwhile I sat up. "How's your arm?" John was shot when he pulled me away from the path of a bullet . It was a scratch but I still felt guilty._

_"Much better. Brains pulled the stitches out." He turned it a few times to prove that his arm really was better. "Your shoulder?"_

_"Nothing that I can´t handle."_

_"You know that everyone is looking for you down there? For a few hours now. Did you sleep here?"_

_Ashamed I nodded. "I ..." I shook my head and looked at my feet while my hands started playing with the blanket._

_"Dad, I found him. Bring him in when we´re ready." Said John quickly at his walkie-talkie and before Dad could say something back he shut it off._

_He sat down next to me and wrapped first the blanket and then his arm around me. "Spit it out, Sprout. Nightmares? "_

_"It´s the rooms. I don´t want to stay inside the house, it´s… the walls, they suffocate me." I admitted._

_"Did you talk to anyone about what happened?" asked John._

_I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his shoulder. The events of yesterday and the lack of sleep catching up on me. "I talked with the police."_

_"Talking helps. Tell me what happened from the moment you walked onto the football field until you got home."_

_And I did. I told him about the hands that pulled me off the field without anyone there. How the Hood wanted to take revenge on dad by making me his son. About the films he forced me to look with him and at daytime I was allowed to walk around in my small room. About the ankle strap I was forced the wear and if I got too close to the door, it gave me a shock. About how he controlled my mind and kept telling me over and over again how bad my family hated me. My father had given me away and nobody was looking for me. Nobody loved me. Thunderbirds were more important than a little boy. And I believed him. For two years I came on the second place._

_"I had given up and Hood noticed it. So for the first time in two weeks, I was allowed to go outside. On the playground I sat on the swing with two guards watching me when I saw Gordon sitting on a bench. We were in the middle of New York in a park full of children, my hair was dyed and a cap hid my eyes so it didn´t surprise me that he didn´t saw me." I told John. John had always been the better listener. Hadn´t even he interrupted me once." I started drawing with another girl and quickly wrote the address of Hood on the drawing with 'Gordon help sprout."._

_The drawing I wrapped around a stone and gave it to the girl. "Please give it to that boy. Please." I begged and my two guards took me back. I was back in the room where I couldn´t get out. I hadn´t behaved the way he wanted. I had talked with other people and as punishment I was grounded in my sealed room. You know what happened after that."_

_"Tell me from your point view. It helps." Encouraged John me._

_"I was praying that Gordon had gotten my message when Hood came into my room and pulled me out. He gave me a headset and put Robin Hood on. Ironic, I thought to myself. Hood put on Robin Hood. The only thing I heard and saw was the movie until you worked me to the ground. My shoulders hurt and I didn´t know what was happening so I started to hit around me. You wrapped your arms tightly around me and kept whispering to me that everything would be alright. Eventually I realized that it was you and you had come for me, I stopt struggling. I must have fallen asleep or something because the next thing I knew was waking up in the hospital with you all asleep in the same room and I felt safe. But the door was closed and that made me scared. I pulled all the wires and needles out of me to get to the door and a machine began to make a lot of noise."_

_John got a smile on his face at the memorie of it. Everyone was instantly awake and even in more panic than me. A few doctors came rushing in and when they saw that I only woke up, they put the machine off and left us alone again. Virgil had meanwhile placed a bandage around my arm where I pulled out the IV. The whole time I just kept looking back and forth between my family._

_"I looked at everyone and you guys smiled back. Everyone except Gordon, who looked at the ground." realized something. "John, he felt guilty because he didn´t rescued me when he had the chance. But he couldn´t help it. My hair is dyed. I want my own color back. We need to Gordon say it´s not his fault. "_

_"Gordon walked past you. You should have heard Dad and Scott." John laughed through his nose and shook his head. "But you're right. He shouldn´t walk around with such guilt on his shoulders. And don´t be afraid. Scott has stuff to wash out hair dye. Since Gordon dyed Scott's hair pink is it standard in his bathroom. Go on."_

_"The journey back home I know nothing much from. Scott had carried me to the airplane where Virgil gave me a sedative because I freaked out when the door closed. When I woke up here, the door closed and I felt as if I was back in that room. John, I never have to go back to that house? Do I?" I asked, frightened._

_John pulled me closer to him. "No. And if you prefer that your doors stay open and you need time, talk to me or anyone else. Open your mouth, you´ve four brothers and a father who not only want to talk with you. But if you want can listen to you if you need it."_

_I stayed silent for a moment. "I'm ready now." Muttered I while I attempted to get up. Unfortunately I immediately fell over. John caught me and set me on my feet properly._

_"Virgil told us that you may have a concussion. Balance may have a small cracks." After he made sure I stood steady, he let go of my shoulder. "What are you ready for?"_

_"Ready to be in the house."_

_"Are you sure?" I nodded and John took my hand. "Let's take the first step together."_

_"So Gordon has dyed Scott´s hair pink?"_

_Smiling he helped me down the stairs. "Yeah. Then the island is than too small you know."_

_"You do have pictures, don´t you?"_

_"Of course not. I can´t do that to Scott." He put a sneaky smile on. "I do have it on video."_

_..._


	8. G s dad

**Disclaimer,**

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I was past angry, right now I was furious. "First I hear that my youngest son. Which, by the way, has been missing for a year and presumed dead by police. Has been found but by now held hostage with a few other children. CHILDREN! And then I see a video in which he got severely abused by two man. I fly from Tracy Island to Los Angeles to pick up my middle son who had problems with the press who are apparently very interested in the one-year anniversary of the disappearance of my Alan and his baby brother. Then I fly to NY to be told that now not only my youngest is hold hostage but my oldest son is in there too?"

The police officer who stood before me flinched with each word. "In our defense, we had said to Mr. Tracy to leave it to the authorities. We had him escorted outside to the secured controlled area."

"And you think it's weird that he didn´t listen?" Gordon walked back and forth in the tent. "He's a man of action. He served in the army. They don´t stand still when there are people in danger. Those people come into action."

"Excuse me, but are you Jeff Tracy?" A girl of about sixteen or seventeen years old came into the tent with five small children behind her.

"Sorry but I do not have time for ..." I began cranky.

"I have a message from Sprout, or Alan. Or G as we call him." That drew the attention of the whole group.

"Wait. You're Loes. From the video. How did you escape?" John looked at the girl intensly. "Are you the only ones who escaped?"

Loes nodded. The smallest girl in the video who called herself Lisa stepped forward. "G saved me. He distracted the three villains with JD so that we could escape before the bad guy´s could hurt me. G is my hero. "

Two more children came rushing inside. A girl and boy. "Lisa, I was so worried. Is everyone okay?" She looked more to Loes than to the little girl. "Loes, what happened in there? We saw all the police and we were afraid you guy´s were arrested. Oh god ... is G? With everything that happened, he has to be okay? Right."

"Ten minutes ago JD had only a slight concussion but G, he´s another story. He keeps to losing consciousness and Mary doesn´t know whether it's from his new concussion or it´s because his memory is coming back. Along there he had an open fracture in his arm and at least bruised a few of ribs if not broken, then there are... "

The kids didn´t even notice that we were still there. They forgotten all about us.

"Will someone explain to me what's going on? Please start at the point that children live here without supervision." I asked. "Why is my son living with you?"

Loes and the rest of the children sat down while Virgil gave them blankets and a police officer gave them some food. The authorities wanted to know what was going on in there but were smart enough to keep their distance.

"Most of us run away from home after the last hit draw the line for us. JD and I were both children who had walked away after another "accident" at home. We found this old hospital and have made this our home. Later more children joined us, most of them from the same situation as us. Some were scared to be separated from their siblings after their parents died."

"like me." Said a little girl who called herself Bella. "And Fred. Our big brothers and sisters thought that we would lose each other if we stayed. "

"She´s right. Our group grew rapidly and because both JD and I had a reasonable bank account that we immediately robbed empty when we walked away, like most runaways, we could easy survive with the use from soup kitchens and generous people. The older children have regular jobs. So keeps JD an eye on everything to see if everything goes the way it´s supposed to be and he helps with cleaning, I take care of the children and teach them what I know, Gwen makes sure there is enough drinking and wash water, Ray is in charge of heating and Derek here is a fantastic cook. Wendy can make beautiful clothing from the most hideous stuff and repair them. Finally, Mary is our doctor."

"And G does the shopping. Don´t forget G." said Fred. Loes looked at the boy she just pointed out as Derek for help.

"For G came we were living with fourteen." Derek began. "I don´t know exactly what happened to him but about a little less than eleven months ago JD came home with G lying in his arms. Mary cleaned his wounds, looked at the concussion and tried as best she could set the broken bones and wrap them up. Of course we were all curious to hear what had happened. JD told us that he was like that when he had found him."

"Why didn´t you take him to a hospital? Or to the police station?" Gordon had taken a seat and listened attentively. That was unique to him.

"Let's say we don´t have such a good relationship with the authorities." Claire, if I remember correctly, spoke clearly as she looked angry at the officers in the corner.

"Several times we reported what was going on but they couldn´t help us." explained Loes. "Apparently you have to be killed or at least almost dead until they can do something and we were afraid that if he was abused by his parents that they sent him back home. And hospitals ... most of us made weekly trips to the emergency room and there we were told that we should be less clumsy. Adults believe the other adults faster than children. "

These children had been through so much. No wonder they didn´t trust adults. I saw how they looked at me and the agents and the difference to how they looked to John, Gordon and Virgil. My sons were older than them but they were less scared for them than for me.

"G didn´t wake up for three days." Derek continued. "He must have been in a lot of pain when he woke up but never showed anything, he still doesn´t. Because we didn´t know what had happened to him and he didn´t even know how old he was or even what his name was, it was decided that he would stay with us until he had regained his memory. JD wanted G to chose a name and there was some hesitating between Kid and G. G comes from G.I. Joe. But he didn´t want to be labeled as a small child so it was G."

I saw it all for me. Alan hated to be the youngest. Explains the dislike for the nicknamed Sprout. "You just said something about that G had saved you? Care to explain." I asked Lisa who was trying to hide, I think behind her sister because they looked like each other.

"Are you G's dad?" The whole group was immediately standing protectively around the girl when I took a step closer. Even the seven-year old boy was trying to hide the girl from my view.

"Don´t come any closer." Derek warned. His fists ready to attack. "We don´t know you, so keep your distance."

* * *

**Hey,  
**

**soon there will be memory´s of Jeff, Virgil and Gordon Maybe not next chapter. But soon.**

**pinky promise**

**xoxox Flora**


	9. they re gone

**Disclaimer,**

"I don´t mean you any harm." I said and I sank to my knees so we were at eye level. I put my hands up to show them that I was harmless. "I'm Alan´s dad, G's dad, and I love him very much."

"Are you like my dad," she asked anxiously, and looked at my outstretched hand.

"No, look those are my other sons. You can ask them questions if you don´t believe me. But I really want G and JD and all the other kids out of that place. So they are safe. For that I need to know why you said that G saved you and is a hero. "

"It was a secret but I think I can tell you." She took a step forward and the group let her go, but still kept her at arms distance. Lisa took my hand and hugged me close to her. Alan was just like that when he was little and wanted to tell me a secret. "Loes has agreed with G and JD that we would escape." She whispered in my ear. "G told me that we were going to fool the bad guys." She looked back at one of the bigger kids. You could see that Loes in charge here. Lise let me go and stept a little further behind. "G made the plan. G saved us."

"Please get them out off there." Begged Els. "G can´t stand to be long in the same ..."

"He still can´t?" John interrupted her. Everyone turned to face him. "I'm sorry. Continue. "

"As Els just mentioned." went Loes further. "G can´t be too long locked in the same place. That is the reason that he is in charge of the groceries. He just have to get out from time to time. Therefore he has secret places all over the place where he can be alone and he has escape routes to get out of the place. One is hidden by the toilets. He and JD had a plan to distract the guards. First JD asked if I could take the five youngest to get them ready for bed. In the bathroom, I opened the passage when the screaming started. It was G, not long afterwards there sounded running footsteps. I did as I was commanded. Get the children to safety." In her eyes it was clear to see that she wasn´t happy to leave the rest behind.

"There was said that G was injured?" asked Virgil, the doctor of our family. "How bad?"

"A few days ago he saw someone who evoked memories. In doing so, he hit his head. Apparently releasing memories ia a painful thing. Not that he told us but we all could see it in his eyes." Told Els.

"Scott. My eldest son. He has gone inside." I told them. "He ... we ... it's still hard to believe that Alan is back. That he is still alive. I thought I lost him and now… You talked about more injuries? "

"G sleeps a lot." Bella muttered.

"He keeps falling unconscious." Clarified Loes. "Luckily he hasn´t seen it himself but his arm is broken so bad that the bone has broken through the skin. Mary has packed so it does not get worse. The worst part is that he didn´t even wake up when Mary and JD pushed the bone back on his place. There are also a few bruised ribs for sure and his ankle. "

We all looked at Virgil who was looking worried. "Nothing life threatening at the moment but we have him get him out of there." He muttered. I saw that he was hiding something but didn´t press. There were still children here with us and Gordon and John seemed to believe it. I couldn´t destroy their hope.

"Scott is inside." Gordon sounded hopeful. A sound that I hadn´t heard all year. "Those men are soon begging to be arrested. Even if it's just to get away from Scott." That brought a small smile on our lips.

"We need to bring these children to the orphanage." A police officer came into the tent. Everyone froze immediately. The little ones tried to hide behind the grown kids who all stept a step back.

"Really." Virgil began.

"You can not be serious." Added John furious.

"Dad." Gordon used his whining voice. "Do something."

"The children stay here until the situation is resolved. Only when everyone is safe, and the children talked and cried together, and know that everything and everyone is okay. Then the children leave this place." I spoke with an authority voice which I only used in case of emergency. It worked and every police officer disappeared from my sight.

"Thanks." Whispered Loes, pulling Fred on his lap.

"I hope you have a plan. When it is finished we can to create a diversion. Know that sometimes a orphanage may not really be that bad. "

"I'll think about it." I saw that the girl lied but said nothing about it.

**Alan's P.O.V.**

"_Gordon!" I screamed while I ran through the house. "Virgil! John! Scott! Dad! Anyone?"_

_The house was empty. I was alone. No one answered, would they all be gone? Just like Mom? was I all alone now?_

_As fast as my little legs could carry me I ran to the only place I felt safe. My father had a fairly large desk in one of the lockers I had a blanket and teddy bear lying. Gordon told me that since I was four years old I was no longer allowed to use a teddy. Dad had told me that I could._

_I pulled the blanket over my head and clutched the teddy in my arms._

_Someone called my name. I didn´t want them to find me, they want to send me away. Gordon had told me that if there was no one left, I would be sent to a home where I only got spinach to eat._

_And there was no one left._

_Funny Gordon, he does me tease but usually we tease the rest together. He always got me to smile when I was sad._

_Smart Virgil, he was almost a doctor and always if something iss wrong Virgil could make it better again._

_Silent John, together we watched the stars for hours. Then he told stories about the stars until I fell asleep in his arms._

_Strong Scott, he did everything I asked him. Swimming, cycling, rock climbing. Since we live on the island Scott sometimes has to go away for a long time. Dad told me that Scott worked somewhere far away. There he saved lives with a plane in the war. But if he was here he always plays with me. Scott is my hero_

_And my Dad, who always looked after me. Hugged me when I was scared. Protected me against Gordon's jokes if Scott wasn´t there._

_Gone. They were all gone._

_A few hours later, I was completely cried out, there were footsteps across the room. "Dad, where can he be? We have searched everywhere. In the house, jungle, beach, rocks. Do you think he's going swimming and ..." John's voice that was filled with panic._

_"John shut up. He's probably somewhere we haven´t looked." Scott sounded even more worried. "He can´t be gone. He can´t!"_

_"Scott, John take Gordon and look at the caves again. Virgil can you look on the roof?"_

_Door closed and I began to sob. "Alan?" The closet door opened. "Alan!" Two hands pulled me out my safety spot. "Alan, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

_"You were gone. Just like Mommy. You were gone." Sobbing, I crawled onto my dad´s chest, wrapping my arms around his neck and started crying on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry. Virgil had fallen while he was rock climbing with Gordon. We had to help them. You were sleeping so sweet, we didn´t want to make you awake. I promise that from now, someone stays with you when we leave. We aren´t going away like Mom. Not without you. I promise." His arms were wrapped tightly around me._

_"Don´t leave me." I begged. "Please don´t leave me."_


	10. Scotty

**Disclaimer,**

"Alan, I'm not leaving you." That voice, I know that voice.

"Come G it's time to wake up." It sounded so easy but my eyes just didn´t want to open. I was too tired.

"Boys. That is pointless. He´ll wake up when he's time to wake up." Slowly but little it became clear to me who was speaking. Mary sounded irritated when she went on. "JD, you should know by now that G wakes up when he's ready."

"I have an idea." Said Taylor. "G, the kids are hungry. Ready to go get groceries? They need you."

"I'm ready." I muttered. Cautiously glanced through my eyelashes, the light hurt my eyes and all I wanted to do is sleep but they needed me. "What should I go get?" Once awake I tried to stand up.

"Wait a moment. You're not going anywhere." A familiar face looked at me, I just couldn´t place it right away. Those eyes filled with concern, the nose, his small smile. It seemed familiar. I raised my right arm and felt his cheeks. My fingertips slid over his face.

"Scotty" it left my lips before I could stop it. "Your name is Scott, am I right? You're my family? "

In the corner of my eye I saw the three join the rest of the Group but keeping a eye on me. They gave us privacy and I appreciate that.

Scott pressed with his hand my hand against his cheek. "That´s right sprout."

"Don´t call me sprout, Scooter." Again it was an automatic response.

"Oh Alan. I've missed you so much. We all did. Did you know that Gordon hasn´t pulled one joke since you left. And John is almost never home. Dad sits all day in his office and Virgil paints the dark painting after another. "

I knew the names he said were my brothers but I couldn´t really picture what they looked like, everything was so fuzzy.

Scott took his watch off. I looked at him with the question in my eyes. "Alan I want you to keep this on your wrist. Whatever happens, don´t take it off." He whispered in my ear. "I don´t want to loose you again. I can´t" I didn´t understand it at all but let it go. Too tired to protest

"Can I sit up?" I was on a hard floor and it wasn´t really comfortable even if I was lying with my head on Scott´s lap.

Scott nodded, although he tried to be so gently as he could a scream of pain still escaped my lips. The movement caused black spots on my vision. With deep breaths I tried to control it. Scott pulled me close to him and took my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"JD." I said when I had myself under control. "did Loes ..."

"They´ve escaped." JD came to sit by me. "Thanks to you. If Lisa didn´t already saw you as a hero than she would see you as one for sure now. You´re a hero G." I saw dried blood on the side of JD's face sitting.

"What happened?" I asked. My hand pointed at his face. "Did something go wrong?"

"We were running and were almost made the time we agreed to, when your brother showed up. We ran right into him. He also wanted to play hero but believe me. You're better in it." Said JD with a wink.

Scott lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a pair of frightened children. Apparently this is a well-formed elite group. I thought I was doing the right thing, not messing up your plans."

I laughed. "You don´t need to trained in the army to take care of yourself." I looked at Scott questioningly. "You were once in the army? Weren´t you?"

He nodded. "Yes. Three years."

JD smiled, but it was more a forced smile than a really happy smile. "You really are getting your memory back." He said.

"It´s like, I´m getting these fragments of a bad movie. I see them but don´t understand the story behind it." I told honestly.

"Tell them to me. Perhaps I can explain them." Scott was still holding my hand.

"In the first memory, you were yelling at me that you was too young to become gray. I was scared and ran out of the house to a beach while two voices yelled after me."

"You were looking for Gordon who was swimming in the sea. You were just a year or four, maybe three and wasn´t allowed to go out alone. Gordon had see you to coming and immediately brought you back. We were looking for you and when I started screaming at you ... it was just because I was afraid of losing you so soon after mom's death. You were so scared of me that you run back to the beach again. Thankfully John managed to calm you but you definitely hide a week on your room afraid for any more trouble."

"Do we live on the beach?" I asked.

"We have a private island." Told Scott like it was nothing. "Another memory?" The whole group, which now only consisted of Peter, Mary, Jason, Wendy, Taylor, Charles, Ray, Gwen and the twins. And JD course. Came to sit down around us. I think they´re just curious who I really am.

"One time I ask you why John can´t be on my birthday. You told me he was in space? Then you lifted me in your arms to go swimming but I didn´t want to be carried. When I said something about it you tell me you're not ready to let me go. I had to promise you that if something was bothering me that I would tell someone."

"John is an astronaut. Just like Dad, he was in space during your birthday. Shortly before that, a friend of mine, Stevan, had taken his own life." He looked at the rest of the group. "He was in the same sort of situation as you guys were. He too wanted to escape but did it differently. I think it so good of you that you have done it this way. I promise you. If we get out of here I make sure that you have enough money to take care of each other. You aren´t going to a orphanage if I can help it. "

"Thanks." JD said. "You don´t know how much this meant to us. Most adults only want to lock us up. Any help is welcome, but we really want to take care of ourselves."

"Whatever you need, call it. I take care of it." Scott turn to me again. "Another one?"

"This is pretty stupid. Mom is death right? "Scott nodded and I continued. "You try to explain to me that she isn´t coming back by using peter pan."

"And you still wanted to go. You were willing to leave us behind, so you could play forever with Mom. Oh, you were a year at three?"

"How old am I?" I popped out.

"Sorry?"

"What is my real name and how old am I?" I repeated.

"You were born under the name Alan Shepard Tracy on September 13, 2001. That makes you eleven years old." The sad undertone in his voice was clearly audible.

"Shout." I cursed.

"Language." Said Scott and JD at the same time, surprised they looked at each other. Everyone laughed for a moment at the two ´dad´s´.

"That means that now I'm the youngest here. I should have never let Claire and Michael go. "

"You're not serious. That´s what you´re worried about?" Gwen laughed. "Aren´t you worried about the three armed men who can shoot us down when they feel like it."

"I´m the youngest now. I don´t have to worry about adult things." I mocked.

"Tell me more about your life before." Urged Esmee.

"What else do you know?" Continued the second half of the twins.

I thought for a moment. I didn´t want to tell them about that night on the roof. Flash back in a flash back. "I know when I was tortured in the darkroom by Patrick or Sebastian or whatever his name is." Careful, I lifted my shirt on. Scars that only Mary and JD had seen became visible. "I got this when he kept a firepoker against my chest to burn me. And these three are from the electricity. I know the day I escaped and I met JD for the first time." After a deep breath I continued.

"I also have a memory from when I was smaller. I woke up and everyone was gone. I was afraid you were gone just like my mom and Gordon the youngest after me, if I remember correctly," I looked at Scott for confirmation and he nodded. "had told me that if anything ever happen to my family that I would go to a home where I only got spinach and had to work day and night. Afraid that people would come and get me, I had hidden in Dad's office. I think I sat there for hours before dad found me. "

"I remember." Scott's eyes became a little darker. "Dad had forgotten to call us back and we were convinced that you had drowned. Gordon had really said that? That of that orphanage? "

"No idea. I think so. Does it really matter? "

"Gordon was sixteen when this happened, so he should have a brain and had to know that you don´t say that to a small child. When I get him in my hands... "

"What are the age difference. As brothers, I mean. "

"Well, between you and Gordon there is eleven years in between, Virgil and Gordon have two, two between John and Virgil and I difference two with John."

"We are about seventeen years apart? "I counted out. "Am I an accident or something?"

"To Dad you were a surprise. Mom was trying to get one more little Tracy." He smiled. "Dad told her that he had enough children and he didn´t agree. All we were hoping for in the beginning was that you were a girl. We would love to have the spitting image of our mom. But you should have seen Dad when he got you in his arms. You are indeed the spitting image of mom. Inside and outside. "

"She died during an avalanche right?" Asked Gwen.

I shook my head. "No.. She felled in a ravine. I was fallen first and then, to save me, dad lowered her to get to me. Dad had my hand in his when the rock broke off and took her into the depths." My voice was full of pain. "She died saving me."

"How do you know that?" Scott was really surprised. "We never told you this and you were two. You can´t possibly know this. We have kept it out of the press and everything. "

"There are several ways to torture somebody." I said softly as I looked at Patrick. Patrick had told me that it was my fault that my mother was death. Slowly Iclosed my eyes. I knew I was tired and felt I had be awake long enough.

"I´m going to sleep for a while." I mumbled and let me sail of in the darkness. Somewhere far away, people told me it was okay and they would be there when I woke up.

A soft hand placed my head on his lap and stroked softly through my hair. "I love you sprout. Please be okay, I just got you back."

* * *

**Next chapter, Virgil and Gordon get there own Alan memory!**

**Good night, sleep tight, and dream of bed bug tonight!**

**Xoxox Flora**


	11. more memories

_**Disclaimer,**_

_"Virgil?" I walked into the music room. Normally this was Virgil's territory but it seemed like everywhere I went people were wanting to know how I was. This room was empty and no one would find me here._

_One of my best friends was killed in a bus accident. I myself was there but all I got was a bump on my head and a few scrapes and bruises. That´s why did dad picked me up from school two weeks before Christmas. Even John came down from five to support me. It was all very sweet off them but I got crazy from all those around me. Worried._

_I closed the door behind me and locked it. Virgil did that when he was working on a project and didn´t want to be disturbed._

_Doubting I sat at the piano. Gently I pressed the first key. It sounded so good. So pure. Soothing. With eyes closed, I played some of my favorite songs._

_The feeling that you're so ... you know?_

_The only thing is you and the piano. Music is your breathing, your heart. It is the only thing that matters._

_I added words to the piano and sang all the emotions away._

'_All around me are familiar faces__  
__Worn out places - worn out faces__  
__Bright and early for their daily races__  
__Going nowhere - going nowhere__  
__Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression - no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow - no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very_  
_mad world mad world_

___Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday - happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen - sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me - no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me - look right through me__And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world . . . world  
Enlarge your world  
Mad World'_

_Immediately my fingers went to the next song I had in mind. They played the piano like it was nothing. amazing._

_let it go,__  
__let it roll right off your shoulder__  
__don't you know__  
__the hardest part is over__  
__let it in,__  
__let your clarity define you__  
__in the end__  
__we will only just remember how it feels__our lives are made__  
__in these small hours__  
__these little wonders,__  
__these twists & turns of fate__  
__time falls away,__  
__but these small hours,__  
__these small hours still remain__let it slide,__  
__let your troubles fall behind you__  
__let it shine__  
__until you feel it all around you__  
__and i don't mind__  
__if it's me you need to turn to__  
__we?ll get by,__  
__it's the heart that really matters in the end__our lives are made__  
__in these small hours__  
__these little wonders,__  
__these twists & turns of fate__  
__time falls away,__  
__but these small hours,__  
__these small hours still remain__all of my regret__  
__will wash away some how__  
__but i can not forget__  
__the way i feel right now__in these small hours__  
__these little wonders__  
__these twists & turns of fate__  
__these twists & turns of fate__  
__time falls away but these small hours__  
__these small hours, still remain,__  
__still remain__  
__these little wonders__  
__these twists & turns of fate__  
__time falls away__  
__but these small hours__  
__these little wonders still remain_

_"I didn´t know you could play." Virgil said when the last note faded away._

_I jumped up, startled. Virgil sat on the couch with his head leaning on his hands. I looked back at the door. That was just closed. "How did you come in?"_

_"Gordon likes to lock doors so that no one can come in or out. I always wear spare keys with me, incase he tries to lock me up in here. Where did you learn to play?"_

_"you." I shrugged my shoulders and wanted to go towards the door._

_"Wait sprout. I never learned you anything?" I stood still and kept silent. Virgil sighed before he took my hand, pulled me to a seat and sat down beside me. "You can talk to me now, or you could face Scott and Dad who are breaking down the house looking for you. If you talk to me, I´ll explain to them that you need time. That's what you want. Just to be left alone? "_

_"I like to watch you play. Now I can almost dream it, all the numbers you played. The rest is just by hearing."_

_"It helps, doesn´t it? the idea that there is nothing but the sounds." I nodded. "When Mom died all I could do is play. But it's only a delay. Someday you'll have to face reality. You've lost someone. Someone dear. Someone important to you. Something things let you forget it for a moment but it always comes back. You can´t bottle it all up."_

_"I miss him so much." Sobbed I and I found myself pulled to Virgil with his arms protectively around me. "He pushed me away and thereby saved my life. How can I ever be a Thunderbird as my life has to be saved? It's my fault. I had to save him."_

_"Alan, I'm going to tell you what dad said to me. You can´t save everyone. No matter how brave you are. Even though it's someone you love. Who you would give your own life without second thought. It's not your fault. The drunken man behind the wheel is the blame. And the Thunderbird part. Scott's life was saved, he was under fire in Afghanistan. Two men died saving his life. John was stuck in the space station after he had made a mistake in the system. Gordon had the WASP crash. Dad has a car accident. "_

_"And you?"_

_Virgil took his pants down so I could see a burn on his lower back. "A house was on fire and I was right in the middle. Even the rescuers sometimes need a rescue. "_

"_auw." I muttered and Virgil pulled his pants up again._

_"Sometimes the only way to make bad things real is to work with it. Take this, and let it make you stronger. You'll need help, but you still have four older brothers who want to help you." He pulled me against him and I wrapped my arm over his shoulder. His arms lifted me up and I buried my face in his shirt. "I think we better go to the living room. The rest will now have beyond freaked out."_

_But my eyes closed before we were at the door and lay my head against Virgil's warm comfortable shoulder._

_..._

_"Mr. Tracy. There's someone at the door that demands to speak to you." The headmaster came into the classroom. "He said it was an emergency? He came to pick you up."_

_Afraid I stood up. Did anything happen to my brothers while they were on a mission? Was it Dad? Someone seriously ill? Several horrible images and ideas came up. The worst was the first, I had to grab a weekend bag for a few days. I didn´t even know who was there waiting for me._

_The headmaster escorted me to the gate, and when I saw who was waiting, I dropped my bag and ran to my big brother to hug him. "Gordon, what happened?"_

_"I'll explain everything later sprout." He said, ruffling my hair. "But we must hurry now. Thanks for bringing him out sir."_

_My headmaster nodded, "Good luck Mr. Tracy. With whatever it is." And turned around. Gordon grabbed my bag and pushed me into his car._

_"Gordon what is going on. Has something happened? Went Something wrong during the mission? It´s Scott isn´t it? Otherwise he would have picked me up. Please tell me no one died ..."_

_"Easy Sprout. We have to hurry but everyone is okay. "_

_"What is it!" Every second I became more frightened about the fate of my brothers._

_"It´s two weeks ago that I had a hamburger or france fries!" Gordon shouted out. Suddenly I got it._

_"This is all because you´re hungry?" I looked at him in disbelief. "I´m almost convinced that half my family died in a tragic accident and you tell me that all this is because you´re hungery and want a hamburger?"_

_"Yeah, yes I am and Dad gave me the weekend off to do something for myself. I have booked a hotel at Disneyland and you'll be back at school on Tuesday. "_

_"What did you tell school?" I doubt that I get day´s off for Disneyland._

_"Emergency at Dad's office. The whole family is needed in an emergency situation." Gordon smiled his evil grin. "I'll call Dad tonight to explain where you are."_

_"Oh so you're in so much trouble." I laughed and put my sunglasses on. Relieved that everything was okay with my brothers and excited for a long weekend with just my twenty year old brother and me. _

_Gordon turned the music up and the roof open._

_This is going to be a fantastic weekend._

_..._

* * *

**_As promised Gordon and Virgil memories XD I love to write little Alan story´s._**

**_I want to thank everyone for their revieuws. I love them!_**

**_Next chapter, Patrick offers someone a deal._**

**_I´ll update soon. pinky promise _**

**_xoxox Flora_**


	12. A deal

_**Disclaimer,**_

I lay against someone chest when I woke up. Based on the steady breathing, I assumed that he was asleep. I think it was Scott.

When I opened my eyes I saw that it was night. All around me were children sleeping. Older protecting the younger, holding hands, everyone close together.

Patrick came walking to me. This was the first time I really saw him after the escape of Loes. Other times he stood with his back to me or turned away when I woke up. Now he really came to me.

I tried Scott wake up but he didn´t stir. "JD!" I squeaked. "Gwen, Ray!" They didn´t even move. No response.

"Save your breath, Tracy. I put a little sedative in their food. I want to negotiate with you in peace."

"Let the twins, Mary, Taylor, Jason and Peter go, then we can negotiate." I said firmly.

"You´re the one that made the plan to let that other escape or am I wrong?" Patrick said with a twinkle in his eyes. A moment I doubted whether I should to lie or not. If he wanted to teach a lesson to the one then ... no I´ll take whatever he has in mind. I can take it. It´s better than seeing anyone else undergo that.

"Yes." I squeaked, disappointed in my voice, I quickly cleared my throat and repeated it. "Yes that was me."

"I knew it. I want to make a deal. You see, all those other kids, I don´t really care about. Whether I shoot them or not. no difference to me. But if you come with me I let them lie here and no harm will come over them. I have already made sure that Bob and Mike out of my way. You can find them sitting over there. Well if you come with me I promise you that there is nothing going to happen to your little friends. But if you do get it out with me. You go voluntarily and listen to me. I will shoot you down first, then I go back to kill every child who was in here, and finally I will kill your four older brothers overprotective father."

"I'll go with you." I Promised. "If I can leave a letter here. One for my friends and for my family. "

"I have a pen and paper." Patrick gave me a notebook out of his pocket and a pen.

I'm right, and let's say that my right arm isn´t able to really write. It had to write with my left hand, with a lot of scribbling but hopefully readable.

_JD,_

_I'm sorry I left. I´m so thankful for this year._

_Thank you for all the care and protecting you gave me and the rest. Now it's my turn to protect you._

_There was promised to me that you would be safe if I go with him. I have no choice. Tell the rest that I love them and that you take properly care of each other._

_A wise man once said to me, __You can´t save everyone. No matter how brave you are. Even though it's someone you love. Who you would give your own life without second thought._

_This is my chance to save you, you for who I would give my own life without a second thought._

_Could you say ..._

_Tell ..._

_What ever happens ..._

_Make sure you stay together. keep safe. Stay healthy._

_G / Alan_

_Dear Scott._

_More and more memories come back and I'm so sorry that I forgot about you guys. But I have found a new family and it's my turn to protect them and off course you._

_He was going to shoot you dead if I didn´t go with him. Therefore I must go. I can´t put anyone at risk when he´s after me._

_When you wake up you'll probably be furious. I suppose I don´t blame you._

_I can´t begin to say how sorry I am. But I don´t regret my choice. If I can protect my friends and family by doing this. Than is this a small sacrifice._

_Now it's my turn to go to never-ever-land don´t you think?_

_I'm sorry that I didn´t even got the chance to say goodbye to the rest. Would you do that for me?_

_Would you, for me thank John for the nights we watched the stars together. His ear and reassuring when I needed someone._

_Virgil for the music, understanding and support when I wanted to be alone. Tell him what he told me years ago. __You can´t save everyone. No matter how brave you are. Even though it's someone you love. Who you would give your own life without second thought. He´ll know what I mean with it. _

_Thank Gordon for trips he took me on during school time. He cheered me up when I needed it. For support if I wanted to prank someone and that he sometimes took the blame when I was scared._

_I don´t know what to say to Dad. I'm sorry? But I don´t have any regrets because it's a part of our family business to protect innocent people. Our family doesn´t otherwise. It's my turn to save people. And I know no better group of people than those kids, which isn´t really that hard because I don´t really know much other people._

_Can you look after them if I can no longer do that? Our family and my group?_

_I want to thank you for your protection, your confidence in me. But mostly because you're my big brother._

_Tell Dad that I love him._

_I love you. Don´t forget me._

_I promise that I´ll remember you for the rest of my life._

_Sprout_

_P.S. thanks for the watch. He is really nice, only I would have chosen him in yellow. Promise me that if everyone is safe you come to get it? Even though I won´t see you, I really want to go home._

I put the letters in the arms of their owners as silent tears run down my cheeks. I'm doing the right thing. It's better this way. I keep repeating to myself.

"It's time to go." Patrick looks at me. "Can you walk?"

I'm too tired and dizzy to be able to walk in a straight line but I don´t want this man to touch me. Painfully I put one foot after another. Patrick hold a gun on me but I tied to ignore it. I calmly told the back exit where even JD and Loes didn´t knew about, Taylor did. You came through the door by an old pool. Taylor and I went there sometimes secretly to swim. If JD knew, he would forbid us to go because we could drown or something.

To tired to go on, I let myself fall. Water enveloped me and the world was black again.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be another memory again. Probably one with Scott. **

**xoxox Flora**


	13. first mission memory

_**Disclaimer,**_

._.._

_"All right Alan. I know how I can make it up to you. You forgive me that I was late and I'll take you with me in Thunderbird 2. You can learn there how the commanding center works." Dad took my hand. "I do want you to promise me to remain constant by my side. Whatever happens. I don´t want to lose you."_

_"I promise." I said quickly and stood by my father on the platform towards Thunderbird 2. Actually, I wasn´t even angry that Dad was late picking me up from school. I hadn´t finished packing. But you don´t say that if you are allowed to drive a Thunderbird._

_Scott had already left with Gordon in TB 1 to a collapsed mine in Japan. Virgil looked surprised when I walked with my dad into the cockpit. "We have an audience." Dad put me in the chair and put the seatbelt on me. John, from TB 5, told us that Scott and Gordon needed the mole._

_Virgil flew us to the danger zone. The whole way I was bouncing in my seat. I´m a Thunderbird now. I thought proudly to myself when Virgil gave me my own helmet._

_"Protect your identity." He said while helping putting it on. "It´s your most important weapon as Thunderbird."_

_"Come here Alan. And you know it, stay with me." Dad sat down behind screens. Virgil ran to the moles to help Scott and Gordon._

_I sat obediently down beside my dad and looked interested to Dad's work. Because there were microphones built in my brothers helmets, they could talk to each other. Dad and I could also talk to them when we pushed a button but for know I only listened to my father and brother discussing the next move._

_"Scott. Virg is underway with the mole. Ensure that the mine workers stay where they are and don´t move. "_

_"FAB dad. Gordo? Can you ask how many people are there? Virg what's your ETA?" asked Scott._

_"Gordon here. Seven miners are identified. "_

_"ETA Two seconds." Virgil laughed. "Turn around Scott I'm ..."_

_"Stay serious guys." Warned Dad._

_"FAB dad." Sounded in unison_

_It seemed as if the earth was lying on Dads massagechair. Everything shaking and I crawled under the seat for cover. Two voices cried in panic, "GORDON!" And then everything was quiet again._

_"Scott what happened?" asked dad in panic._

_"The mine has collapsed. Gordon is in there. "_

_"And Gordon is okay. Is a little bit stuck but I'm okay." Laughed my youngest older brother. I was still under the seat when Dad announced that he was coming to help. "Scott and Virgil you take care of the mine workers. I coming to get Gordon." He took another helmet and ran outside._

_Afraid I ran after him. I had to stay with dad, right? But my dad was way too fast. In the distance I saw Scott and Virgil busy with the mole. If I can´t keep up with my Dad then I had to stay with my big brothers. That was told me over and over again untill it was burned in my mind._

_Virgil made with a kind of machine an access to the mine and Scott followed him. I couldn´t see dad anymore so I ran after them into the mine._

_It was dark and cramped. I still didn´t like small dark spaces since I was kidnapped almost two years ago. Still, I continued walking. I couldn´t lose AND dad AND my brothers. I took my helmet off to get more air and tied it around my waist with my sweater._

_I ended up with three possible way´s. Scott always told me, ´when you´re lost. Stay where you are. We'll find you.´ So I sat down and pulled my knees up._

_Again everything started to shake. Earthquake. We talked about what we had to do at school. Make yourself as small as possible and protect your head and neck with your arms. And other things but I couldn´t really hide under a table, right now._

_Rocks started falling and it took everything from me to stay in the same place. Al I wanted to do was run out of here. It was cramped and a few rocks surrounded me. By a miracle I didn´t get hit. Minutes passed while I tried to catch my breath._

_It was so small here. I couldn´t breath. Please let someone find me._

_"Only one person at the time can through this way Op 3." It was Scott's voice. When they spoke with Op meant that there were other people listening._

_The answer, I couldn´t hear._

_"Understood OP3. Commander. Is Op 4 okay?"_

_"Op1! OP3! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled as loud as I could behind my big rock. I stood up and my head didn´t even reached the top of my head. "PLEASE HELP ME!"_

_There was silence. "Alan?" Scott sounded hesitant. "Is that you? Or am I becoming crazy?"_

_"Both. Can you get me out of here?" I asked Scott's helmet came up from the rock. He was tall enough to reach the top with shoulders and all._

_Scott's hands grabbed my shaky ones and pulled me over the rock in his arms. Tears streamed down my face as I sucked up the comforted of my big brother. "What are you doing here Sprout?" He held me tightly against his chest with his arms protectively around me while he was scanning me for injuries._

_"D…Dad s…said that I co…could come ifff I ssstayed with h…him. But wh…when Gordon was st…stuck, he ran so ha…hard that I c…couldn´t keep up with hi…him. I saw y…you and Virg go into the mi…mine, and because I l…lost Dad ... " I stuttered still shaking._

_"You decided to go after us." Scott sighed and his hands run up and down my back to calm me. eventually I stopt shaking and just let myself be hold by Scott. "I know we always learned you to stay with one of us but on missions you remain from now in Thunderbird 2." His hand went to his helmet, he pushed the button to talk. "Op 3, op 4 and commander. Come in. "_

_..._

_"Op 3 it's going to take a bit longer. Commander, we have sent six miners out but one has a broken leg. I was going to get a stretcher but on my way out I found a lost sheep. Would you be able to help Op 3 getting the last miner out. "_

_..._

_"He´s fine, he has a nasty cut on the back off his head but otherwise he's okay. A bit shaken up but fine. Op 4 can you make some medical adhesive in the infirmary?"_

_..._

_"On my way."_

_I couldn´t see Scott's face through the helmet but I could guess what he was thinking. "I'm in deep trouble," I said in a small voice. "aren´t I?"_

_"No Alan. You've done precisely what we always told you. I'm proud that even in a mission you did exactly what we told you."He carried me to the exit. Just before the exit he stopt. "Bury your head in my shoulder so no-one sees your face. I can´t put your helmet on with that cut and your identity ..."_

_"Is the most important weapon of Thunderbird." completed I. "Op 3 said that already"_

_"Who knows that you´re here?" I heard slight anger in his voice. "Or just commandeer and OP3."_

_"Just those." I muttered, deciding to distract him I changed the subject. "How comes that I'm almost ten and you still carry me?"_

_"Because you're my little brother and I love you." He planted a kiss on my forehead. "And you have an nasty head wound. Even if you were Gordon I would have put you on a stretcher. Lets treat your first injury as Thunderbird before Dad comes."_

_"Oh, now I understand." I said my face hidden from the World in Scott´s shirt. "You're not mad at me. You´re going to teach Dad a lesson."_

_"Yes I am." Scott laughed and we walked Thunderbird 2. "Yes I am."_

_…_

* * *

**I had a really busy day today but I wanted to post this chapter anyway. That means I had to translate fast so the grammar may be worse than usual. **

**Please if you see a mistake, PM me or review so I can change it. **

**xoxox Flora**


	14. Scott is free

_**Disclaimer,**_

**Virgil's P.O.V.**

The children were sleeping. We were ready to attack, it was better to do this without than with the anxious children around us. Dad had the police so far that they take John and me with them. John could calm Scott down when nobody else can and I got to go because I´m a doctor. Gordon stays with Dad to keep him calm. It also helped that we both have a military background. Al though. I don´t know if I can call John's NASA military.

Why do I think about that now. My brothers are in danger and I wonder if John is military?

Alan. The last words I said to him haunted me since he disappeared.

_Alan's frightened face looked at me pleadingly. "Come to sprout." I said. "I know you miss your bear but you're ten now. Scott will bring it to you in two weeks when he visit you for the weekend. I´ll make sure he takes it with you."_

_"Please Virg. Can you just send him? Please?"_

_"You're really a baby. But I'll send your stupid Teddy bear. Virg out." And I hung up before he could say anything back._

The bear hadn´t arrived on time. Five hours after my talk, Alan was gone. I was the last person he spoke to and I had said something like that.

I said it as a joke. Really. Not offensive, I didn´t want to hurt him, but if he had misunderstood it... How often I hadn´t wished for a second chance. And today I can get it. Well, if he knows who I am.

"Hey. Ready?" John squeezed my shoulder. "We'll get them out of there."

"Who, G or Alan?" Asked Gordon depressed. "John, you know how much he changed after his abduction with Hood and that was only for two weeks. This time Alan was gone for a whole year. Who are we kidding. He doesn´t even know who we are. Hell. He doesn´t even know who he is."

"We make sure that he get his memory back." Said John briskly. "That girl, Loes, she told us that Alan remembered Scott after he saw him across the street. Maybe he should just be around recognizable things."

Gordon looked at me expectantly. He wants to hear from me that everything is going to be okay. "It's very logic. it's just buried somewhere. Gordon, he will definitely get his memory back." I lied. At this moment I know absolutely nothing about Alan´s condition.

John went first. "I'm not another going to loose brother. You stay behind me." Did he say just before we left. When I protested he interrupted me immediately. "Virg. You're the medic. I have no idea what to do when things go wrong. I need you to help Alan. Scott and I can´t."

Help Alan, that was all what mattered right now. There were still ten agents walking before John. The probability that he got hurt was small.

It's quiet. Way too quiet. I heard footsteps of the agents but that was it. Nobody was talking, nobody made a sound. There were twelve children in here, how could it be so quiet?

Loes had told us which room the others were. the police went first in.

When we finally were allowed to go in, my heart just stopt beating. Scott sat against the wall, head on his chest. Children lay together. Two adult lay next to the door, each with a bullet in their head. But Alan was nowhere to be seen. Where was Alan?

"John check the children." I ordered as I bend over Scott. He was breathing. That's something. But he seemed to sleep deep. I tried to tap his face to wake him up. Say his name didn´t do any good. "They're sedated. Does anyone have some water on them?"

A cop gave me a bottle. When I trew it into Scott's face, he shoot up. I called John to let him calm Scott down, it takes him a hand on the shoulder and one to hold Scott's face and he´s calm. "Scott, where is Alan?" Asks John.

"Wait. You don´t have him?" Scott jumps up and a piece of paper falls of him on the ground. He picks it up and reads it. "He went with Patrick. To protect me and the children. He asked if I… If I could come and bring him home, but his body. He wants me to thank you and let you know that he's sorry that he had forgotten about us. For each of us he has a personal message." He read the rest of the letter. "With never-ever-land he mean going to Mom and ..." you saw him put two and two together. "Call Brains!"

Scott runs outside. I stopt a moment to see if I need to help the kids but they were slowly but slightly waking up. John and I chased the oldest Tracy brother.

_Virgil for the music, understanding and support when I wanted to be alone. Tell him what he told me years ago.__You can´t save everyone. No matter how brave you are. Even though it's someone you love. Who you would give your own life without second thought. He´ll know what I mean with it._" It kept replaying on and on in my head. "I can´t save everyone. But I´m going to save you." Muttered I to myself.

Scott still half sedated wasn´t as fast as usual. We reached him right before he got out. "Scott, Alan could be anywhere. How do you ever want find him?" I ask as we ran next to him.

"My watch. I gave Alan my watch! I didn´t want to loose him again." Scott looked at us. "We have to find him. He may not have much time. "

**Alan's P.O.V.**

My throat hurt. It was freezing. I was dizzy and nauseous. Everything ached and I was just so tired. Just so tired.

"Hey you're alive." Patrick sounded like he was disappointed. "Your father will be here soon. I want to talk to him and not by telephone but actually talk face to face. Can we stay awake until then?"

Instead of answering I let myself fall back into the darkness where there was no pain, no coldness. Just emptiness.

...

_"Dad, it's only school. If there is something you can always pick me up or call me if you miss me." I hugged him close. Everytime I had to go back to school, dad had trouble letting me go. "If you promise me that you don´t forget me while I´m gone."_

"_Doesn´t Normal a father says that to his child when he leaves. Not the other way around?" Dad looked at me with a smile before kissing my forehead._

_"But we aren´t really normal." _

_"You got a point. Did you know the book that you've got for your birthday yesterday? John wrote it and it comes out next week. He wants your opinion even though he says he doesn´t want it."_

_"I'll read it. Would you tell everyone on the island say that I miss them already. And Scott that he is not allowed too be late when he comes to visit. I expect him here in two weeks."_

_"I promise. Scott will be there." He released me and I stept inside the school. "And promise me that you won´t forget us while you´re having fun with your friends." _

_"I´ll never forget you Dad." I laughed and dad turned around to walk away. "Dad."_

"_Yes Alan."_

"_Nevermind."_

"_Just tell me Alan. I won´t go before you say what´s on your mind."_

"_It´s nothing." I said biting my lip. "Just. You know I love you right?"_

_The shock was written all over Jeff´s face. He pulled himself together and ran back to pull me in a tight embrace. "And I love you sprout."_

_"Do not call me SPROUT!" I grinned in his shoulder._

* * *

**_Only a few chapters to go!_**

**_xoxox Flora_**


	15. We'll get him

**John's P.O.V.**

We had just explained Dad what had happened. The letter had been read through and Scott was trying to reach Brains.

My father's private cell phone sounded through the room. "Jeff."

...

"Send it to my mail. Brains can you track Scott's watch for me and pass me that location. "

...

"No, he's here with me but Alan wears his watch."

...

"Thank you and we'll make sure off that." He hung up and looked at us. "The man who has Alan wants to meet me."

A 'ping' indicated that an email was received. We all tried to get a good view from the laptop. The man, who Scott called Patrick, appeared in the image.

Behind him, with a rope under his armpits and his hands and feet tied together, was Alan dangling. He seemed to sleep, I hope he's asleep.

Alan was soaked, his face white as paper, around his right arm was a bloody bandage and half of his face was covered in dried and wet blood.

Suddenly it occurred to me that this was the first time I really saw Alan, since I moved to Thunderbird 5.

Immediately my thoughts went back to the last time I saw Alan.

_"John. We're still on for Sunday? You'lll keep tutoring me right?" Alan had his arms wrapped around my neck. The teenager and I talked every Sunday afternoon so he could ask questions about school. Because I lead a secluded life, this is the best time of the week. Spend time with Alan._

_"What do you think?" I said as I answered the embrace. "Promise me you'll do your best. I know you can, just make us proud."_

_"I can never be as good as you and Virg." He said when I let go._

_"You don't have to. You are perfect as you are. Love you little bro."_

_"See you soon." He called as he disappeared in Tracy 1._

It was only later that I found out that he didn't need tutoring. He was tutoring a few children himself and was called wonder boy Tracy on the school ground. I still have no idea why he asked me for help.

Again it was proved why I was called the dreamer of the family. My mind wandered off like always. I was only awakened when Patrick began to speak.

"As you can see I have your youngest son. Again. Do you want him back, come with two million to seventystreet 27. No police. I can tell you that your sons aren't allowed to come along but they would do it anyway. I met Scott. Hurry up because every second is a second too much for Alan." He grabbed a knife and slid gently over Alan's chest. Blood welled up and I heard my brothers swearing. I focused more on the fact that Alan did not even stir. That was scarier than the blood. "Remember. No police. A bullet is faster than the police can walk in here." The image became black.

"Hang on little brother. "I whispered. "We're coming."

Behind me slipped Scott with Gordon on his heels out of the tent.

**Gordon's P.O.V.**

_"Give me my shirt back." Alan yelled, he had gotten a shirt from Scott that said 'I'm Scott's Little Brother. Back off.' I had to tease him with that. I just had to._

_"catch me if you can." I had one of my shirts with the same color in my hand and ran it across the island. The plan was to destroy my shirt and then the other give him the original back._

_"Gordon knock it off." Scott looked irritated up from his newspaper._

_"Okay," shouted I, and I threw the shirt off the cliff. It was ten meters down to the sea full of rocks._

_To everyone's horror Alan dived after it._

_"ALAN!" Scott, John, Virgil and Dad were immediately next to me and looked into the foamy water._

_He never came up. "I didn't mean it." I said anxiously. "It was a joke. It was my shirt. Alan's shirt is safe in his room. It was a prank. I didn't mean it. I have to get after him!"_

_Dad grabbed me and John threw himself on Scott. "You can't do anything for him. We must go down. We can't jump."_

_Quickly I struggled loose and ran down the stairs. Everyone followed me._

_I was by far the best swimmer soon and I was on the spot where I had seen go under Alan. After a deep breath I dove under. Four times I repeated the action. But came up empty handed_

_"Hey, Gordie" cried a voice from above. "I want my shirt back! Where did you put it? "_

_Scott, John and I were in the water and we looked up. On top of the cliff. From where I had thrown that stupid shirt, was now a soaked Alan with a shirt in his hands._

_Really fast we all ran upstairs. A few scrapes and bruises on his arms but he was still fully intact. "Please don't do that ever again." Said I and Alan looked at the people who arrived running on the top. Gasping for breath._

_"I'm in trouble again, or aren't I?" He asked in a small voice._

_"Oh yeah." I pulled him closer to my chest. "Very deep trouble."_

...

Why are these things always happening to Alan? In his letter he even thanks me. How many times didn't I get him trouble? He thanked me.

I touch Scott's shoulder and point outwards. He follows me immediately.

"We'll get him." I told him. It's not a question. "I know where it is. The two of us are faster and less noticeable."

"I have five million in the car. Ransom for Alan if I ever took the money and what I came around. We get two and use it to get inside. "

Together we run to the car. Dad won't be pleased with us. Virgil and John are going to be furious but I have something to make up to Alan. I had given up on him. I had abandoned my baby brother when he needed me the most.

It suddenly struck me by that Alan wasn't the only brother that I had abandoned. Scott, I had left him in the lurch when he needed me. The last time I saw him was nine months ago. He wanted to search for Alan but Dad wanted him back by the Thunderbirds. After a big fight, Scott walked away. I knew he and John still had contact but I hadn't spoken to him for nine months. "I'm so sorry Scott. I should have help you, I should have done something... "

"I get it." He interrupted me. "It was stupid to continue the search. It was pure luck that I ran into him here. "

"What does he know?" I didn't have to explain what I meant.

Scott looked at me sadly. "He has a few memories. Small, but he does have them locked up in that little brain of him. He knows he has four brothers and that they are older, but that's it. It took a while before he knew my name."

"The letter was very personal. He must know more than he lets on. Everything will be fine. It just have to be."

Scott didn't answer as he parked the car on the parking spot in front of an abandoned factory. "We will get our brother back." He pulled his handgun. "I don't care how. Dad has Alan in his arms tonight."

* * *

**I acually have shirt like that. Niek gave it to me when I went to the first grade. "I'm Niek's little sister. Back off!" It was my favourite shirt and always wanted to wear it. It's a little bit to small now. I was 4 back then... **

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm busy with school and I'm writing a squeel for missing someone.**

**xoxox Flora**


	16. pain

_**Disclaimer,**_

_**Alan's P.O.V.**_

_A warm breeze blew over the island. The sun was shining and the weather was perfect for just doing nothing._

_I was floating around in the middle of our second pool. My older brothers were on a mission and Virgil was left behind to keep an eye on me. I got that. I'm only seven so I guess not old enough to be left alone on the island. And being honest, it felt good knowing my brother was just a few seconds away Normally there was Brains, but he was on Thunderbird 5, and Kyrano and his wife who normally cooked were on winter vacation with their daughter Tintin._

_This vacation we´ll all be together for the first time since the Thunderbirds started._

_It was half past four and Dad and the rest still hadn´t returned from the mission. I wasn´t worried. Virgil came occasionally to check if I was still in the pool and then went back to Dad's office to follow the mission. If something was wrong, he wouldn´t come, or at least have some panic in his eyes._

_But I was getting hungry. Kyrano wasn´t there to cook so John had promised to prepare something for diner but if it was getting later than this, it would probably be sandwiches._

_Still soaking wet, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a towel to dry myself up and went to work. Most of the time when my brothers were on mission they had a sitter. Mostly Parker but on the island Kyrano watched me as well He taught me how to make dinner for myself and I loved to help him. I used ingredients I found and was able to get a big pot of spaghetti with two different types of sauce. Cheese and Bolognese. To keep it a surprise, I had visit Virgil a few times so he didn´t need to come down to check on me._

_In the distance I heard Thunderbird 1 arrive. Knowing that 2 couldn´t be far behind, I quickly set outside the table and put dinner ready._

_Virgil was the first who came in. "Sprout, Dad thinks it's too late to make something fancy for dinner so he asked if we could put a few sandwiches together."_

_Without saying anything, I grabbed the hand of my twenty year old brother and pulled him outside. "Gordy doesn´t like tomato´s right?" I said while Virgil was watching with open mouth. "For him I made a cheese sauce."_

_"PAP" shouts Virgil before he answered me. My dad came running in. Still in his uniform_

_"What´s wrong, Virgil?"_

_"Nothing is wrong, we can forget those sandwiches." He grinned. "Sprout made dinner."_

_Soon everyone was at the table and I turned red under the compliments I received. "You do know that Kyrano isn´t there." I grinned with an evil smile._

_"Yes ..." Scott said hesitantly. Wondering what I was up to._

_"And I've cooked." I gestured with my hands on the table. "So ..."_

_John put one and one together before the rest._

_"Alan, I have not seen you for so long. What if we're after dinner go watch a movie together." He began. Slowly it dawned on every Tracy and the rest started to make one excuse after another._

_"Nuhuh. You all five go do the dishes. So that means you too Daddy." I said, and I jumped off my chair._

_From the couch I watched my family began to scrub. Most of it I had done before they got home so it wasn´t so bad. But sometimes it's just nice to see the rest do the work while you watch._

...

Someone tapped my face.

"Hey kid. Time to wake up. Your brothers are coming. I need you awake for this part."

A shock went through my body and I opened my eyes. For a moment I didn´t know where I was but slowly everything came back. I couldn´t really see anything, everything was fuzzy and I was to tired to focus. My brothers? Did he just say that my brothers were standing outside the door? How did they find me?

"Hey stay awake." A new shock flew through my body. A small moan escaped my lips. I let my eyes fall shut and concentrated on the sounds around me. "So. You came without Jeff? That wasn´t the deal."

"I have the money. My father doesn´t know we're here." Scott! He was here! He had come for me.

With great effort I lifted my head and raised my eyelids. If I thought I knew what pain was for this adventure, I was so wrong. "sssott ... "My older brother turned to me. It surprised me that he heard me. Next to him stood a red-haired boy who I had seen him before, wasn´t he one of my brothers? Was that Gordon? Or Virgil? No Virgil had brown hair. This must be Gordon. I tried to say his name but it only came out gibberish. "ordo ... Gr ... Gor ... help ... "I mumbled and hung my head down again.

"Alan! Hang on!" Someone yelled but I felt unconsciousness to attract me. A shock, stronger than before, made me wake up. My eyes opened again but kept my head down, trying to focus on my breathing.

"Leave him alone. Here's your money. Give my brother back." Scott shouted.

"I want to see Jeff." Patrick stood behind me. Out of my sight. "Go get him or else ..."

A new shock caused me to gasp.

"I'm here." Said a voice, though he sounded full of hate, it was the most beautiful sound I had heard in my whole life. It was the sound of hope. It was my dad!

Suddenly everything went so fast, too fast for me to follow. There were voices, arguing. I let myself just hang, till an excruciating pain shot through my chest. People calling my name. I lay on the floor and there was a lot of shouting. There was so much pain that I was grateful for the darkness that enveloped everything and took away the pain.

"Dad." I whispered before I let go.

...

_"No ..." I stamped my feet on the ground. "No I'm not going. You can´t make me. "_

_"Alan." Scott sighed. "Dad wants us to come to him. To New York. You wanted to go to Dad so badly?"_

_"Daddy should come to me. I don´t want fly." I pouted._

_"Scott. We really should go now." Remarked John. "Otherwise we´ll miss the plane."_

_"Hear that sprout." Scott bent down so he was at my eye level. "You're four now. A big boy. And if we fly then you can sleep until we are with Dad." stubborn I shook my head._

_He grabbed my hand firmly and I broke into a scream when he pulled me toward the plane. "Let me go! You're not my daddy! I want my Daddy! I want Daddy!" Tears streamed down my eyes. "Please let me go! I want my Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Several people looked at us. John, Virgil and Gordon went ahead to check in. Before I knew it Scott was worked against the floor by three guards, a lady picked me up and carried me away. "It´s gonna be okay little one."_

_I was put in a room where I quickly crawled under the table. "I want my daddy." I sobbed. "Where's my daddy."_

_A man and a woman sat on the floor in front of me. "Hey baby." Said the woman in a reassuring tone. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Alan." I whispered, burying my face in my knees. "When is my daddy here. I want my Daddy." I sobbed._

_"I know sweety. But your safe now. So how about we get from under the table and call your Daddy. Can you tell me your dad's name? "_

_She tried to grab my hand but I pushed myself futher to the wall. "No, I want my daddy!" Tears fell down my cheeks._

_I heard Scott yell out that they had to look at the gossip site's under Jeff Tracy's children and that there were pictures enough and he wanted his little brother. "ALAN" he shouted from outside the door. "Don´t be afraid. I'm coming!"_

_After three and a half hours, my father arrived at the airport. The whole time I stayed under the table and refused to get anyone come near me. I was almost asleep under the table and woke up when I heard my dad yell. "YOU HAVE MY YOUNGEST TRAPPED IN A ROOM WITHOUT ONE OF HIS BROTHERS IN THERE WITH HIM?" He shouted. "HE IS SCARED TO DEATH FOR STANGERS AND YOU PEOPLE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HE KNOWS AND TRUST!"_

_"DADDY!" I cried. The door was flung open and my father appeared in the doorway. I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his neck. "Daddy!"_

_"Shhh. I'm here now Ally. Everything is okay." Said my dad rubbing circles on my back. "Daddy is here."_

_Scott came storming into the room, followed closely by John, Virgil and Gordon. "Is he okay?" They asked all four simultaneously._

_"Thanks to him, you all spend the last few hours in jail and all what you think of is that he's okay?" Asked one of the guards. "If that was my little brother I would know what I would do with him."_

_My brothers ignored him and I put my hands out to Scott. "I´m sorry" I sobbed._

_"I know. It's okay ally." Scott kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. "Lets go home."_

_The whole flight I kept clinging to my dad´s shirt. he promised that the next time, he´ll come to get me._


	17. bad news

_**Disclaimer,**_

Scott's P.O.V.

"Hey stay awake." Sounded from a room on our left. Gordon opened the door and there he was. Alan was hanging with under his armpits a rope with his feet didn´t touch the ground. Almost. Behind him stood Patrick. "So. You came without Jeff? That wasn´t the deal."

"I have the money. My father doesn´t know we're here." I said and Alan pulled his head up. He looked at me with terrified eyes.

"sssott ... " he begged and I turned completely around. Ready to walk to him. "ordo ... Gr ... Gor ... help ... " he gabbled and his head fell back down.

Gordon looked relieved that Alan recognized him but then Alan dropped his head, he began to shout. "Alan! Hold on!"

Patrick pressed a button and Alan made a few spasm. His eyes were open again. We used words that Dad never would have allowed and I wrapped my arms tighter around Gordon´s waist.

"Leave him alone. Here's your money. Give my brother back." I cried and I tried to stop Gordon who wanted to run towards them. I eyed the gun in Patrick's hands. Gordon apparently hadn´t seen it or he just didn´t care.

"I want to see Jeff." Patrick pointed the weapon at Alan's unprotected back. "Go get him or else .."

"I'm here!" Startled Gordon and I looked to the door. My father's eyes were cold and there was nothing but pure hate in them when he looked at Patrick. John and Virgil stood behind pap with their hands clenched as fists. With fire in their eyes, they looked back and forth between Alan and Patrick.

"Dad I ..."

"Stop Scott. I'll deal with you later. I can´t believe how stupid you were. What were you thinking? "

"Jeff Tracy. It's a pleasure to meet you. "Said Patrick. "I'm sorry that our guest of honor isn´t really with us mentally but I think it´s better this way, the less he sees the better it is for our little survivor, I guess. "

"I did what you asked." Said my father with a low voice. "Give me my son back."

"Tsk. That can be asked more politely. "A new shock full of spasm and cries made Alan gasp for breath. Patrick had his attention focused on Alan and I let Gordon loose. Together we ran towards him but before we were there, there was the sound of a gunshot.

A feeling of satisfaction wash over me when my fist came in touch with Patrick's head. We rolled on the floor and I tried to fight him off.

Suddenly my father stood in the middle, pushing me out off the way. He hit Patrick right against his nose before he slammed the bastards head against a wall. The screaming stopped and everything fell silent.

Untill…

"ALAN" cried John. Panic swept over me when I turned around. Blood spread rapidly on Alan's chest.

Oh no. I dived to him and untied the rope. Gordon supported his head and gently we laid him down.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I threw my phone to John and concentrated on Alan. Dad kept pressure on the wound and Virgil looked over the rest of the silent body. His arm looked bad, even worse than in the hideout. About half his face was covered in blood. His chest was uneven what looked like broken ribs. His legs were relatively unscathed but his ankle was thick and swollen.

"Dad." He whispered,

Not leaving his place by Alan´s side dad tried to keep pressure on the wound. "I´m here Alan. Hold on, help is on the way. Hold on." But he didn´t answer back.

John had hung up and tried to calm down a terrified Gordon. Virgil tried to find Alan's pulse. Then he held his ear to Alan's mouth. "He's not breathing!" He began mouth to mouth.

The world seemed to stand still. No sense of time. No thoughts. No sound. Nothing.

Someone pulled me away and I saw that Alan was lifted on a stretcher and driven away. A tube sticking out of his mouth and one man squeezed a balloon.

John pulled me up and dragged me out after Alan. Dimly I realized that Virgil was driving and Dad held Gordon to his chest.

A little later, we were in a waiting room. Dad was keeping a speech, I think. I even believe it was for me and Gordon because we walked away and went to Alan without telling. But I'm not sure. The only thing I saw was blood on my hands.

It was all my fault. First, I fall asleep while I had to protect him and then instead of listening to the instructions, I go there alone, and because of that he is shot. Before that I was walking in New York for a week without finding him. If I had found him earlier, he shouldn´t been taken hostage.

I am officially the worst brother ever.

"Scott?" John sits beside me and takes my hand to clean them. "Say what you think." And I did. I honestly told what had happened. He will hate me but no more than I already do.

"I am not worthy to be Alan's big brother."

Everyone came up with arguments why I was the best man for the job. At least I was still looking for Alan. I had taught him everything I know.

But the only thing that could make me feel better is that Alan wakes up and he forgives me.

A doctor in scrubs came out. "Mr. Tracy?"

"Do you have news about Alan?" Asked Dad standing on his feet.

The doctor sighed. "Sit down. I'm afraid I have some bad news ... "

* * *

**Day's later**

Dad slept with his head down next to Alan's arm. We had our baby brother back but nobody knew if Alan would ever wake up. Nobody knew anything in this damn hospital.

It was dark when JD knocked on the door. He held Loes hand when they walked inside. "Still no change?" he asked looking down on Alan´s still form. "Is he breathing on his own?"

"They took the breathing tube out a few hours ago and hoped he would wake up during that but nothing. He didn´t even moved." I sighed. "Are you guy´s safe?"

"Thanks to you. The kids wanted to come along but I think it´s better if we all just disappeared from the radar for a few months. At least till your dad finished the paperwork. You let us know if there is any change? Your father knows how to reach us."

"Will do. Thank you for everything you did for my brother. "

"He's my brother too." Smiles Loes, running her thumb over Alan´s hand. "G will always be a part of our family." She gave me a piece of paper. "Lisa made a drawing for him. G always drew with her."

I smiled gratefully and took him. nineteen kids were on the ground while a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes flew over them in a superman costume. "I'm sure he appreciates it."

"Try to get some sleep." Said JD before he was pulled out by Loes. "I'll come by tomorrow again when it's safe."

_**Alan's P.O.V.**_

_"Why should I go back Mom," I said. For the last, no idea how long, I talked with my mother about everything._

_"Your father and brothers already lost me. You remember how they coped with it?" I nodded. Almost all of my memory had returned and I remember the first few weeks after my mother's death very good. "Do you think they can survive that one more time? They barely made it through the last time, only because of you they continued."_

_"But I love you. And I miss you. They survived the last year without me."_

_"And I love you. But I can wait. Your dad broke when he lost you, they weren´t a family any longer. I've been waiting for more than eight years and I could wait for years if that means you're with your brothers."_

_"Okay." I sobbed. "Okay I'm going."_

_We hugged each other and I walked into the light where I had come from. "I love you, Mommy." I exclaimed._

_"And I love you Allie." Light enveloped me and then it got dark._

* * *

**_sorry for the delay, but I was busy with school and stuff so... _****_hope you enjoyed this chapter. _**

**_xoxox Flora_**


	18. Do I know you?

_**Disclaimer,**_

A soft voice sounded through the darkness. It took a while before I realized that the sounds formed words. "... What´s weird because none of us should have any tears left. Your friends escaped the moment they were together. Nobody knows where they are but every day there are three or four kids who visit you in here. Nobody knows who they are but a boy appears to come every single day. The others call him JD and the kids ask him if G is going to be alright because they need you. I hear you learned a lot in there, that you take care of your own. You can´t let them down now. You can´t abandon us, I won´t let you. We´ve just got you back. How often I didn´t ask if I could see you again, have a second chance. Could talk to you just one time. I beg you. I would give everything to see your blue eyes again. Hear your voice, feel you sleeping in my arms. I even miss your and Gordon stupid pranks."

With all my strength I tried to move my fingers. I think it worked! I waited for the voice that would tell me that he saw it. But a closing door was telling me he didn´t.

"Scott says he said his farewell and refuses to make it official." An unfamiliar voice rang through the room. Someone was sitting on my bedside, I felt the weight on my right side and his hand against my cheek, his other hand on my good hand which he gently squeezed. " My Alan. My baby. How did it come to this?" There was a soft knock on the door. "That will be JD. I'll be back Ally. I promise. I'll never leave you. But he wants to say goodbye. And I own him that."

A door opened and there sounded soft mumbling. A few seconds later, someone grabbed my hand and held it against his cheek. "Loes can you close the door please?" JD asked gently.

The door closed with a soft click.

"Here you are." JD whispered. Loes grabbed my other hand where a compression bandage over Sat "From everyone in our family, we always were the most worried about you. You´re one of the most wonderful, pure people in the world, you're a good kid G. But why is it always you? Why are you lying here and not me?" with difficulty I lifted my eyelids and squeezed my protectors hand.

Their faces I´ll never forget. The shock. Relief. The confusion. Then JD's hand went up and stroked my cheek. "Hey little brother." He said hoarsely. "How do you feel?"

I was not sure I could talk, my throat was dry, the only thing I could do was move my eyes from JD's to Loes face. I tried to smile but every movement seemed to hurt.

"I'm going to look for a doctor." Loes said after a minute.

"No." I cracked. "Please. Don´t leave me." I held her hand with all the strength I had in me. What´s absolutely not enough but it stopt her.

"I'm not going anywhere." she promised to me and kissed my finger tops.

JD gave me an ice chip. "Here, you aren´t allowed to drink something but this should help you with your throat."

Gratefully I looked at him and sucked on the ice. "What happened?" I cracked, JD grabbed the remote and he helps me sit up.

"You got shot, broke a few ribs, broke your arm, got more bruises than I care to count and needed brain surgery because you had some bleeding in your brain. And a few other injures. But you're going to be fine." Said JD.

"What happened?" I repeated. How did I get hurt? Had a car hit me or something? I remember being on the roof, did I feel of?

"You don´t remember?" JD asked, I shook my head and looked at him questioningly. "A group of men kept us hostage, you helped the little ones escape and that they didn´t really appreciate. One of the men had taken you away from us and demanded ransom from your father. Two of your brothers went after him and saved you."

Brothers? Father?

"Your family are just outside that Door." Said Loes. "You want me to ..."

"No please, I don´t know I can trust them. I don´t know them."

"They are nothing like our parents." Reasured JD. "They never left this place while you were here. They love you, more than you'll ever realize. "

I looked in JD´s eyes for the truth. "You really think that?"

"Yeah, and if don´t treat you the way you like, you can always come back to us." Said Loes and kissed my forehead before standing up.

"If you need us, we´re just outside the door." JD said. Loes and JD backed off and opened the door. "G, there is someone I like you to meet."

Loes pushed a man in. His hair turning gray, his eyes tired. He looked like he hasn´t slept for years. Our eyes met and I blinked a couple of times to focus. But it didn´t help. The man in the doorway was a complete stranger.

"Hey." I whispered, with my little strength I hold out my hand.

Loes pushed him further into the room. "Go, he won´t bite. Hard."

"And if you even think about hurting him, I'll kill you." Threatened JD before he closed the door.

With a few steps the man stood next to my bed. With two hands he grabbed my shaky one. "You're awake." Softly he brushed my hair from my eyes.

All I could do was look at him. I didn´t know him, so what do I say to him? I didn´t fight against the sleep that tried to pull me back under and closed my eyes.

The next time I woke up a doctor was examining me. The stranger was standing next to the door. When he saw my open eyes he made his way to the bed. My hand in his firm grip.

"Hey sprout." He whispered. "How are you feeling."

My throat was dry when I tried to crack a few words. "Ouch ..."

"I'll give him something for that." the doctor reassured the man. "He isn´t allowed to drink anything but he can have some ice cubes. That should help with his sore throat. I'll be back in an hour for some tests. "

The man pulled a chair right next to me and clutched my hand, with two this time. Glad I sucked on the ice, that really did wonders. A group of guys came dashing in. All with the same shock in their eyes as JD had the first time I opened my eyes.

"You're awake." Said the blonde with a smile. "You gave us quite a scare sprout."

I looked at him searchingly. "Who are you?" I whispered again before I fell asleep. "Do I know you?"

THE END

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I´m on vacation and this is the first place that has a connection to the outside world...**

**I stop here, the ideal place to start a sequel :p**

**I'm already writing it together with the sequel for Missing someone. Most votes counts. Which should I post first?**

**xoxox**

**Flora**


End file.
